Shining Star
by dib07
Summary: Troubles are built up over the horizon of Brave Vesperia like a mountain. Yuri is worried about the guild's future. Rita is afraid of being abandoned. And Raven suddenly falls ill which rips at the family and causes deep despair. Will the star fade?
1. Chapter 1 A Glad Heart

Shining Star

By Dib07

**Summery: **Troubles are built up over the horizon of Brave Vesperia like a mountain. Yuri is worried about the guild's future. Rita is afraid of being abandoned. And Raven suddenly falls ill which rips at the family and causes deep despair. Will the star fade?

**Warning: **Contains blood, mentions of death and peril.

**Author****'****s Note: **You wouldn't believe this but when I started playing TOV I enjoyed playing as Yuri and revelled in his character. Loved the story, the pace and the adventure. (First time playing a Tales Series). The first time Raven came into the scene I sorta hated him. Really. Only later in the story did I warm up to him until I decided how he'd do in my party. Doing the story more, I realized how deep and layered this character was! Now he is my main character! Bye Yuri!

BTW there aren't any couples in this. They're all just friends and being parental if need be. So get your minds out of the gutter!

Keep in mind that the characters write themselves! I just tell them when to type!

**Added Warning: This story contains spoilers from the game. If you haven****'****t completed it yet don****'****t read this unless you don****'****t care or have already completed the story! Read at your OWN RISK!**

Disclaimer: I do not own TOV, Raven or any other character in this series. This story is purely for fun!

I welcome all criticism but no flames please! We aren't all perfect. If you aren't happy with this fic, then turn away and stop reading it! No one wants to hear you whine!

* * *

* * *

Chapter 1: A Glad Heart

"Happy anniversary, Estelle." Yuri came up to her more on a whim than impulse or simple obligation. He hadn't really been planning it. He never really planned anything. It all kind of landed in his lap. From the good bits - to the bad.

"Anniversary?" She asked, blushing slightly when she turned to face him. She looked beautiful under the morning's peachy golden glow. She looked new. Innocent and pure. Her pink hair - so unusual and soft - clung to her shoulders like delicate silk.

"Yes," he continued, "the anniversary of the creation of our guild. Brave Vesperia."

"Oh." Her gaze wavered while her face seemed to fall into an eave of disappointment. In order to clutch back some of that grace and jovial look he took her by the hand. She smiled.

"It's gone by so quickly, Yuri! It felt like only yesterday - fighting Alexei and joining together to protect our world! No other guild has done that!"

Yuri nodded and led her towards the others who had stopped on the brink of the Zopheir Drifts. Gusts of light, feathery snow bawled through the air in menacing swirls. He had told them all to dress warmly in furs for the trip, though he was hoping they didn't have to stay too long.

Karol was the first to notice their approach. He had grown since last year by several inches and somehow his rounded face had begun to mature, losing the puppy fat in the meantime.

"Yuri!"

Rite folded her arms, tapping her boot on the snow. "They kissed. I know they did. Leaving us out here to freeze our butts off like a squad of frozen sticks! While they go gallivanting to a more private area just so that they can show some vomit-inducing love!"

Judith chuckled warm heartedly. "You knew those two would show open feelings to each other someday, Rita. Be happy for them."

"Huh!" She stomped her foot like the angry teen that she was.

"Sorry I took so long," Yuri apologized in his low-committed way that oozed casual attitude; "I found my wallet!"

Rita rolled her eyes. Karol stood looking pleased.

"So, what are we looking for again?" Judith asked lightly, crossing her arms behind her back.

Brave Vesperia was always busy; so it seemed. With a base near Halure they felt like they had finally settled on a more permanent spot. Karol took up education in Halure's newly built school where he swiftly took on literature and math. And their guild reputation had been building ever since their grandeur at saving the world from certain destruction.

All had been going well. Too well.

With an increasing reputation, they soon found that they were competing with other guilds who saw their fame as a threat. Jealousy was often the main ruse that goaded any guild into ill thoughts towards them. Fighting between guilds was illegal. But that didn't stop guilds harbouring hatred towards others.

But the money was good. It paid for their resources like food, equipment, weapons and overall guild funding. It was also paying for Karol's education. Their latest mission was undertaking a simple, if a little boring errand. The pay was good. Fifty thousand Gald if they had the item by the day.

Mr. Knowk, a middle aged man from Halure had recognised them as the faces of Vesperia. "I'm looking to see if any of you could help me," he had so whimsically began, "I want a rare silver antler from a rare white and black wolf that lives only in the harsh climate of Zopheir. I have already asked a few guilds but no one can find it. I will pay handsomely if you find me this item."

Yuri agreed on the spot.

Raven was less keen on going. After yapping to a pair of ladies who looked barely old enough to be his grandchildren, the ranger was mortified at the news of their latest job. "You know," Yuri said, his lips tugging at a soft, knowing smile, "you could stay here. I know you hate the cold and it won't take all of us to fetch one little item."

But Raven - though he was going to travel in the place he abhorred, relented, muttering; "you'll get lost without me. Of course I'm coming."

The team walked across the icy white drifts that had formed into a set of blocks that spewed into the horizon like long ice tails. Judith led the party while Yuri and Estelle hung at the rear.

Karol trudged along, holding his oversized bag close while tightly clenching the collar of his fur lined coat. Large, bulbous rocks of steel ice stood like frozen statues in jumbled heaps on their right as if some god had scattered the remains of his creations long ago.

The boy was happily minding his own business when a dark figure swooped out from behind the rocks like a giant bat. Karol shrieked and jumped away, one hand lunging for the handle of his crimson axe in his bag. Before he knew it, Karol was on the slippery floor looking up at a laughing Raven. "Gotcha!" He said, grinning all the more, "you may be brave, kid, but you sure jump sky high like a spring!"

Karol shoved his weapon back in his bag before regaining his composure. "You have got to stop doing that, Raven! It pisses people off!"

"But I like doing it." He returned, coughing.

"Go make out with Judy or something!"

"Nah. It's too cold fer that."

They carried on in silence for some time with the cruel wind bent on ramming them backwards. Judith increased the pace which caused Rita to murmur incomprehensible remarks. Repede lolloped forwards in his usual gait in a furred jacket Yuri had made earlier for him especially for trips such as these. He sniffed up to Raven and kept astride with him as if the man had sparked a particular interest. Raven's mind however was set on more pressing matters. With a tap on Karol's shoulder; watching the boy turn to lay annoyed eyes at him, the ranger gripped his chest at once, "Karol, could you do something! My chest! I think I'm having a heart attack!"

Karol's face drained to a weedy white color that matched the snowy background to perfection. "Ommegosh - Raven! Ohmegosh!"

Raven couldn't contain himself any longer. The suspense made it all the funnier until he burst at the seams with immanent laughter. This of course seemed to crack Karol down the middle until his face grimaced into a saddened expression that spelled tears. "Gotcha!" The old man giggled again, "I gotta say that you are just too gullible ta be healthy!"

Karol turned away, stomping angrily out in front like a very young (but short) adult. "You shouldn't joke about stuff like that. It's not funny."

Holding hands with Estelle, Yuri noticed Repede's odd behaviour in tending to stick close to the old man. His faithful companion rarely showed affection to anyone, including himself. So why now was Repede hanging close to Raven like he was his master?

_Maybe it__'__s nothing. Gotta stop thinking so hard!_

Estelle tore him from his thoughts as she squeezed his hand. "We can't stay out here until nightfall, Yuri. Not only will it be dangerous for us, but we have a guild meeting later tomorrow night."

"Oh yeah, the conference." He had almost forgotten about that one. Starting a guild with Karol at the time seemed more than just fun but downright exotic and amazing. But being a guild brought a lot of baggage along with it. You had to register officially - and sign up all of your guild members as if they were soldiers. Next came earnings. Assignments that began tedious and brought menial money that robbed the spirit out of a guild just being cool. Saving the world had saved them the trouble of fighting for a reputation. But they still had to uphold it. And the weight of the burden was always there.

And Estelle. Would Estelle want to be in this guild forever? She a princess. Happy to move freely as she chose, member or not. She could be their client or their sponsor, but all in all, she was a noble. And one day she'd return. And Yuri wasn't sure if he should go with her; or remain with the guild. The family he had built up around him; intentionally or not.

Still, Yuri felt glad at heart. At least for now. Estelle was growing on him like a blooming flower. He tried to see only the possibilities.

Judith called to them from ahead of the group. "Monsters! In the distance!"

"How many?" Rita yelled back through the blithering rage of the snowy gales.

"About two. And they're big." She ran back to them, her long pike held in her right hand. Its point looked lethal in the harrowing blizzard. "What should we do?" Naturally they all looked to Yuri. But to their dull surprise, Yuri gestured at them with one lazy hand.

"Whatever. We need to keep fit and practise our skills. Without artes, it's always been hard. If it's the wolf, target the one first. That's all."

Judith was a little taken back at his blunt response. But she quickly collected herself before it passed up as weakness and nodded strongly. "Of course. Let's go guys."

While the others vanished into the snowy tundra and wind like ghosts melting back into misshapen forms, Yuri stayed back with Estelle.

The princess suddenly went all shy and embarrassed. "Yuri, aren't you going to go and help them?"

"They'll be fine. They know what they're doing. Besides, there's so many of us that I'm sure we'd be stabbing and poking at each other in the white haze."

"Yes! Fighting over so few enemies." Estelle agreed. "So - Yuri - what's on your mind?"

* * *

Dib07: Short chappie I know. Lol. But don't worry, this whole entire story has an ending! I've already written it in draft form! Just had to get this bit over and done. It'll pick up, just needed to set the scene!

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 My Mistake

Ooh thanks for the reviews!

Navvy: Lolol, yeah like the kid that cried wolf! Thanks soooo much for reviewing!

WildfireDreams: Thanks! I will not disappoint! Here's the next chappie for you!

* * *

Dib07: As a side note for this chapter, every time I try to write this I get disturbed. So it's a miracle at all that it's actually been done! So sorry if this chapter isn't my best. Even as I write this I am very peeved off right now because I can't work in peace! Is it too much to ask?!

-------------------

Skits:

**Cooking**

Yuri: So – uh – Raven, I was wondering if you'd be able to cook us some dinner today! It's just that Rita's got small pox and can't cook, Estelle's arm fell off, Karol's come down with a bad case of swine flu and Judith's heavily pregnant with Ba'ul's son. And I'm exhausted from battling too much in the coliseum.

Raven: What 'bout Repede?

Yuri: He's a dog! You actually want dog food?

Raven: Sorry Yuri. Get Estelle to cook. One arm still has plenty o' use!

Yuri: You lazy son of a -

* * *

Chapter 2: My Mistake?

* * *

The first battle was a disappointment. Lowly snow bats; angry at being disturbed by humans; shrieked in alarm. "Leave them alone." Estelle had insisted, not wishing to harm creatures that were merely trying to defend their territory. "Let's move on and keep searching for this wolf."

Shadows rolled and swooned in the sheltering blizzards. The sun became nothing but a phantom spectator. Rarely seen and often hiding away from them in keen earnest.

But it was the cold that was so impenetrable and rancorous. It ate into their warmth and covered their coats and gear in white icing. Raven was struggling to keep up with them; coughing all the while as if he had something stuck in his chest. Yuri was adamant not to turn back now but he did lessen the march.

"This beast thing that the man mentioned back at Halure," Rita began modestly, "have we _ever _encountered this type of monster before?"

"I don't think so." Karol shook his head, his gloved fingers too numb to search for his Monster Book right now. "Maybe it's a new breed."

"Or something made up." Judith added. "Maybe that man wanted to send us out here so that we would succumb to our doom. Being a popular guild has made enemies as well as friends."

"Yes." Rita agreed, differing from her haughty demeanour, "fame can ruin as well as bring success."

It was at that moment that they were taken off guard. A elongated silhouette of something huge mounted through the snowy background like a moving mountain. Raven spotted it first.

"Alarm!"

At once Yuri and the others jumped to attention as if a gun had been blasted close to their heads. A tapered dog's head snapped at them from the rippling snow. Its maw lunged at the closet member - Karol. The young boy reacted with barely a moment to spare. He rolled across the ice just as Judith jumped sky high brandishing her spear. The steel tip connected with its long, white snout. Gores of berry red blood spewed like lava.

Enraged, the giant beast threw her off with one swift toss of the head before crashing towards the others. Raven was too dumbstruck to move.

"MOVE!" Yuri; rattled that he had to take responsibility, raced over to the old man and pushed him aside just as the wolf rammed past. Hefty cracks of breaking ice snapped and tore under its enormous weight like glass. Estelle was running in the opposite direction to heal Judith - or so it appeared. "Blast! Hey, old man, are you okay?"

"Sorry I had to let ya down. Go and help them." Too embarrassed or just shamefaced, Raven did not lift his eyes to meet his.

Hefting out his sword from its scabbard, Yuri rose to meet their newest challenge. The wolf - now at a further distance as it ran at them like a cat does to defenceless chicks, he realized that the wolf's pelt was black and white. Heavy silver antlers rested on its head like dragon horns. Exactly as the man had described.

The ground shook as each one of its feet made contact with the snow. With its back towards him, Yuri heaved the blade against its rear side; rewarded with a roar of pain. The beast flipped round with speed impossible for its size. With one fell paw, it struck at the swordsman, sending Yuri flying to the ground.

"Shit!" He landed awkwardly. For a moment his head was spinning too badly to tell him which way was up and which way was down. It all seemed one and the same.

Then he heard Karol scream.

A kick of fear sent him into overdrive. Hobbling upright, he saw Raven dash past him, bow at the ready.

The wolf; blood dripping from its fresh injury, reared at Karol. Estelle had unsheathed her own sword to combat it but Yuri could see the scenario before it had happened. They'd both be crushed under its sheer weight alone. Or chewed to bits in seconds. And he was too far away! Without artes made him feel about as useless as a toadstool.

A solid eruption of screaming fire and noisy light pervaded everything around him, blotching all those visible into a crescendo of blazing chaos. It was so sudden that all Yuri could do was shut his eyes and cower from where he knelt. Yet even then it scorched his closed eyelids like bleached sunlight.

Until - at last - somehow the storm ended.

_Had to be an arte! Nothing else in the world could have done that!_

Yuri dared open his eyes to encounter the same snowy scene as before. Only this time he could see the monster wolf galloping off in the distance. Estelle, Karol and the others were all standing.

Except one.

Raven.

Initial threat over like a bad dream; Yuri climbed to his feet and rushed over to the fallen archer. The others began coming forward too. Judith was the quickest. In no time she was by Raven's side, shouting his name.

Thankfully the old man stirred. Just as Yuri arrived on the scene, already Raven was doing his best to show them that he could still move. He sat up with adamant determination, refusing all offered help.

"I'm fine. Fine."

Estelle laid a gentle hand on his shivering shoulder. A rope of green energy shielded him for a moment. But in truth Raven sported no wounds. He only looked exhausted. And even though Estelle's healing power had done it's only duty, Raven still looked dead tired.

"That power -" Yuri said lowly as the others looked on anxiously, "that was an arte, Raven. A mystic arte. Why did you use your life energy so recklessly like that?"

"It wasn't reckless." Raven defended fierily, "if I hadn't have done anything, Karol and the princess would have been done fer. You understand, right?"

He still appeared shaky even after standing up.

"That creature must have been the one the man meant." Judith mentioned quietly, her mind working away. "That being said, that monster was very strong. I think it was a gigantos, though not one that I have heard of. And that proves my theory that this man wanted us dead. If it had not been for Raven, things would have got pretty ugly."

"But they didn't." Yuri exclaimed somewhat bitterly, "we could have beaten that thing!"

"Without artes?" The old man reprimanded, looking stone serious. "Only a bunch a' lunatics would think about taking that thing head on. A bunch of strong lunatics mind."

Karol wadded up to the group. "Thanks Raven. Really."

"No prob, kid."

Estelle anxiously looked to where the wolf had fled. A nagging feeling told her that it might come back to finish what it had started. The snow however had other plans. It was coming in harder in choking waves that garbled the scenery until everything was consumed by a nostalgia of white.

Yuri looked down at his beaten group. Nothing had been accomplished this day and it was no good lingering on defeat in a place so frozen. They had no choice but to retreat.

"We go back." Yuri urged against the whistling wind, "and find that guy who could have got us all killed. Agreed?"

They nodded as one except Repede. He stood forlornly by Raven, ears bent back and tail wagging restlessly at his rear.

"Once we get out of the worst of it," Judith said, "we can call Ba'ul and go home."

The idea on home was more than promising. As if a magic spell had been uttered, they rose to new strength and headed west, back towards Capua Nor. They were going away from Halure at this point, but if they kept heading this way - soon they'd be out of the worst weather and Ba'ul would take care of the rest.

Yuri led them quickly on, faster than before. The blizzard was turning nasty and Estelle was sneezing heavily more and more. _What a stupid idea it seems now - to come all the way out here to slay some beast._

It was so easy to become lost in such a short space of time. With Yuri hurriedly finding a path, Repede let out a loud bark. All of them turned inquisitively to the noise. The dog came running up to them, his body engulfed by the snow.

"What is it, Repede?" A shock of terror stabbed Yuri from within. What if the monster was on the move towards them? Unseen? But as he took a closer look, he quickly established that Raven was not among them. Upon seeing Yuri's daunting expression, the others also saw the problem. Karol took up the alarm at once. Cupping his hands around his mouth he called for Raven. The wind whipped the sound away before the call could barely leave his throat.

"RAVEN!"

"He must have fallen behind." Judith cursed, her sharp eyes scanning the wilderness before them, "why didn't he say anything?"

"Something's wrong." Yuri hated sounding obvious. But ever since they had come out here to this barren wasteland he had felt amiss and oddly felt a sense of something bad.

Karol burst away from them - heading back the way they had come. Automatically the rest of the guild followed with him, shouting for Raven. Rita joined in, albeit reluctantly at first. "He's probably ditched us to go back to those girls he was speaking too back in Halure." But as time passed and they still hadn't found him her anxious worries turned into real dread.

"Judith!" Yuri called, his long black hair dancing frenziedly in the wind as if it were alive, "I think I see him!"

To their horror they looked to where Yuri was pointing. Past the groves of ice and sloppy white hills, Raven lay face down in the stark bleached world as a tiny singular entity against an entire hell of oblivion. In moments they were by his side. Yuri grappled with his panic first and turned the ranger so that he lay on his back. Raven was completely unconscious.

"Raven!" Karol murmured softly. Estelle rested her hands on his chest to emit a healing spell. But Raven's condition did not change.

"He has a pulse." Estelle said, "and he's still breathing. We need to wrap him up! Get him warm!"

"And get him out of this place - fast."

The shock never subsided. Yuri saw the anguish on all their faces as what had happened repeated itself over and over in his head. He wanted to stop it, but each time he shut his eyes he only envisioned the same thing again.

The snow -

Ba'ul battling against the frozen gales to rescue them -

And Raven being as inert as death.

Yuri closed the light cyan curtains to close off the light. They had hurried to Halure and brought Raven into their home - immediately changing him from his cold iced clothes into warmer, comfortable garments before wrapping him up in thick blankets. Now the old man slept in bed, his breathing steady and shallow. Not once had he shown signs of rousing. Rita wouldn't leave him alone. She'd pace incessantly like a restless nut. Sometimes she'd pause during her routine pacing only to shake his shoulder a little to initiate a response. Then she'd meticulously rearrange his pillows and blankets, making sure Raven was as comfortable as could be. "Wake up, damn you!" She would whisper under her breath, sounding both angry and scared.

Yuri couldn't take her pacing any longer. Seeing as it would be healthier for the both of them, he told her to leave for a while to take her mind off things.

It had been a battle alone to keep the others out too. Raven needed rest. Not to be poked, prodded or examined like he was some insect. Only Repede remained, lying by the side of the bed post like a loyal guardian.

Yuri sat down on the edge of the bed and laid eyes on the sleeping ex-captain. It was weird, to see Raven indisposed like this. It unsettled him.

"I know we should be using this time to get a doctor for you, Raven," he said quietly, hoping the old man would surface to his voice, "but I know you wouldn't like that. If you don't wake up soon though, I may have to go back on my word. We need you - Raven. The others are killing themselves with worry. We've even got some female strippers ready just outside this door!" This last endeavour didn't work either. Raven remained in a heavy stupor; still shivering slightly under his many baby soft blankets. His hair had been loosened from his thong, allowing his greying black hair to fall where it chose. He always looked so different without his hair being tied back.

What really confused Yuri Lowell the most was why did Raven never call for help? Did he get lost so quickly that he didn't realize until it was too late? Were his shouts too weak to be heard?

At this, Yuri felt bad. They had been marching on swiftly and hadn't slowed down in order for him to keep up.

"- My fault -" he whispered; feeling useless and dirty for what he may have done.

* * *

Dib07: Done at last lol! Despite the disturbances! Playing TOV now - such a noob still I suppose. Haven't set foot in Labyrinth of Memories yet. Can't wait though! And I know sequels can be a bad thing, but I hope there will be a TOV 2. One can only hope. I bet though that if they did - they'd try and kill Raven off somehow. Just a fear.

Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 A Deal is Sealed

Dib07: Thanks for the reviews and taking the time to read this fanfic. Disclaimer is in the opening chapter. No point repeating it, as it still applies in all chapters henceforth.

the_new_noob_on_the_block: You are so true and thanks so much for your encouraging review!

WildfireDreams: LOLOL thx again for the review, enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Deal is Sealed

Yuri bolted at a sudden noise. He had fallen asleep on the chair by the bed, his head resting on the blankets. He must have fallen asleep without realizing it.

The sound came again. Raspy and begging for attention. Once his groggy mind had cleared, Yuri realized that someone was knocking on the door.

"Come in." He croaked feebly like a drunk.

A princess with flowing pink hair peered round the edge of the door after opening it a creak. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. How are Karol and the others?"

She stepped in and shut the door quietly behind her. "Judith's gone to buy some powerful medicinal herbs for Raven. She said something along the lines of powerful stimulants to help his system. Karol's barely stopped crying. I don't know where Rita is."

"I see."

"So, how is he?"

Yuri glanced over at the patient in question. He still hadn't stirred. Raven had never slept this long for anything. Not even after the time he got so drunk on his last birthday that he literally collapsed in the streets of Dahngrest and didn't wake up until noon the next day. "Nothing's changed. I think the cold really exhausted him far beyond his limits. It's my fault this happened to him."

"Don't say that." Estelle took up a chair and sat by him. With a gentle grip she took his hand in hers. "He chose to come along. What happened was an accident. No one could have foreseen it."

"Yeah but - I think Repede did. He stuck by him like he could sense something. I should have noticed it sooner."

Estelle wished she could erase the lines of worry and stress on Yuri's features. It wasn't him to get so worked up. Raven and Yuri had never been very close from the start. But after a year of being in the guild together it was surprising how they had bonded. "I'm sure Raven'll be fine." She stood up and rested a hand on Raven's forehead. Then she slid her hand down his neck and further under the blankets to feel his chest. "He's a lot warmer," she concluded with relief, "and he's stopped shivering. I don't think it'll be long until he wakes up. When he does, make sure to give him something warm to drink."

Yuri nodded absently, not really paying much attention. "That Mr. Knowk guy will be in the town somewhere. I've got to go and find him. That joker sent us out there on purpose - giving us no clue on how powerful that thing really was."

Mr. Knowk could not be found anywhere. Yuri hastily spoke to each person he saw, hoping someone would either know the man or had seen someone of similar description. Yuri was unlucky. No one complied or stepped forward of having seen him.

"Blast!"

Under a wavering afternoon sky, Yuri retreated back to their large cottage on the outskirts of Halure, kicking at stones that dared lay in his path. The night of the conference was today. All the guild members would be meeting in Dahngrest from around the world. It would be a busy, crowded night. And without Raven, could they still attend? The announcement had been very adamant that all members of a guild reregister and attend no matter what.

There was a change in fortune however when Yuri got back. Raven was awake. The captain looked alert and almost back to his old self - and was inevitably surrounded by the guild, but more importantly, a very worried family.

"You idiot! Having us all worried!" Rita was the first to shout after Estelle had ushered them all into the bedroom, "what were you thinking out there? Did you get lost?"

Raven shrugged, looking small and frail in the soft garments Yuri had changed him in. "Sorry, I guess." He mustered, gingerly looking up at them in turn, "I hafta confess that I got lost, as you so honourably put it, Rita."

"Why didn't you shout for us?" Karol clamoured succinctly. Judith put a hand on his small shoulder. She held a bowl of soup in the other.

"I tried." He admitted heavily, "I guess you didn't hear me."

Yuri walked in and felt all eyes turn to look at him instead. "It was lucky we found you in time, Raven. Repede noticed you gone and we found you, lying in the snow. I take the blame, for the fault was my own. I shouldn't have brought you along."

Raven smiled softly. "Nah, I'm glad I came. If it wasn't fer me, you all would have been mush because of that monster. I know there's something that can't be remedied though." He added on a more serious note. They looked at him in confusion and dawning concern.

"Oh?"

"That I'm utterly adorable!"

Rita slapped a hand to her face. "And here I was, getting worried!"

Judith stepped forward and eased a bowl of steaming hot soup into Raven's hands. "Drink this. It'll warm you up on the inside in no time."

Raven nodded his appreciation. Then they left him alone for some privacy.

The guild conference was as big as predicated, if not worst. Already people spewed out of the bars, drunk and tipsy. Gatherings of folk hugged a particular spot on the street yelling to be heard over the noise of their own selves. Yuri led the group on to a large meeting tavern newly built by Union Headquarters. It was called the Station.

Inside were tables and chairs - almost enough for all. And already the places were filling up quickly. Yuri had to fight to pick them a reasonable spot near the back of the stage. Karol seemed nervous and intimidated by the heaving crowds. He kept close to Yuri at all times, even bumbling between him and Estelle just so that he wouldn't leave his shadow.

Rita ordered the drinks while they sat down. At each seating was a sheet of paper to fill in; like an application or a questionnaire. Raven looked at it dully. "They're treating the guilds like school classrooms." He admonished sharply. "I don't believe this!"

"But if we didn't come, I fear our guild would be written off." Yuri protested tiredly. "The Don's grandson, Harry started all his, I'm sure. It's his rules that we're all here for."

"Sadly."

They had come in their usual attire for the evening. Nothing grand or too casual. Only Karol decided to come in a white shirt and bright red breeches that differed from his usual wear.

Rita came back with a tray loaded with mead and ale. Karol was stuck with orange juice.

Once they had all sat down, they took in the sights of the other guilds. Raven folded his arms over the table and rested his head in the folds of his violet sleeves. "More and more guilds these days."

"It is very popular in here tonight." Karol readily agreed.

The ceremony began shortly after with Harry making a short announcement that only deepened the impatience to learn the actual point of the thing. "Thank you all, for joining us this evening." The lad said, reading from a long curly scroll, "I know many of you have had to come near and far to join us. And for that I thank you. And special condolences to the guild the Black Serpents. You have lost five members this season due to a monster in the Blade Drifts. May our hearts go out to you. Now - let us begin -"

"At last!" Rita fumed, biting her lip and fiddling with the tablecloth.

Yuri couldn't help but chuckle. "Calm down. It's just a sign up and an introduction to the newer guilds this year. Nothing special."

Rita narrowed her eyes at this boring possibility. She looked over at the others all equally absorbed into Harry's speech except Raven. The old man was still slumped over the table, face buried in his arms, snoring softly. Rita was about to slap him awake when Yuri whispered her name fiercely. "Rita! No! Let him sleep."

"But - he'll miss it!" She defended.

"I'll fill him in later." He assured the mage. But between him and Estelle, they weren't concentrating on the unfolding event either. During the whole night the two of them would talk in hushed whispers and smile knowingly at once another like lost lovers. It made Rita want to puke. So for the whole night she was basically aware of them two. Holding hands. And laughing.

The whole night was hell.

The next morning they all slept in after the busy guild meeting. Having signed all applicant forms they handed them over to a guildsman at the door before leaving. Too tired and with Ba'ul not responding to Judith's call they stayed the night at Dahngrest. Karol was pleased that they could stay here longer. But the noise of the late night taverns and drunken men walking past their window kept the girls up.

Late morning, once they had packed their things and were readying to return back home, they signed out at reception and walked out into a pearly bright summer sunshine. No more drunken men scowled the streets. Old dogs paraded the desolate grounds while young children walking with their mothers filled the street with a serene quality that seemed impossible to maintain here.

"Oi!"

A young scream of a sound caught their attention. Repede growled at once. A group of young men walked up to them from across the bridge leading to the outside world. Yuri recognised some of whom he had seen drinking in the Station last night. Each one wore heavy armour - as if they were prepared for battle constantly. And on each of their bare right arms was the tattooed insignia of a black snake. Before they had even announced themselves, Yuri knew who they were. "The Black Serpents." He whispered coolly.

"That's right." Said the one in front who had obviously heard him. Or was very good at lip reading. He had tussled red hair, freckles and keep brazen green eyes. Just like a snake's. "And you are Brave Vesperia. I've heard a lot about you. But now that I've seen you all in person, you don't really look like that much to me."

Yuri grunted. There were eight of them in this guild. All of them young and stocky. It was hard to imagine that another five had been lost to a monster that they may have personally encountered as well.

"What's it to you?" Yuri challenged at once, not for the least bit intimidated. Him and his family had come a long way. These fickle young men had no right to size them up upon sheer looks.

"Nothing much." Said the leader, "the name's Kain. Kain Tooth. We just came here to laugh at you! You do realize don't you, that you are the only guild with so many weak women and a tired old man whose seen better days! Admit it! You are a weak party now!"

"You're just jealous!" Estelle snapped fiercely, unable to stand back and take it all in. "And how can you be so mean and boastful? What have we done to you? And you lost members! Aren't you sad?"

"Sad? It was a tragedy. I admit. But you've done many things to us. You've stolen a lot of fame, see. Everyone looks to you as their heroes. A lot of the others guilds are getting mad. They're being forgotten. Once the people noticed them. Now they only notice you."

"Too bad." Yuri said, losing interest. "Now step aside. We've got plans. Unlike you, who would rather stand here all day upsetting others."

"Weak cowards." Crowed Kain as they walked past.

Yuri stopped and turned to the Black Serpents. "Watch what you say. Or you'll regret it. We have the best members a guild could ever ask for. I suggest you find members of your own who will teach you some manners."

The Black Serpents sniggered at them. Kain grinned darkly, unperturbed by the threat. "Fine. Then I challenge you, Brave Vesperia. If you fail, I'll crush your reputation any way you see fit. If you pass, the Station will grant you a reward, not I. And I'll leave you alone."

"We don't have to do anything to prove ourselves by the likes of you, scabby runts!" Raven said irefully, which surprised the group. Raven rarely got angry.

"What's the challenge then?" Yuri demanded, effectively ushering his guild into obedient silence.

"That you bring us back the flower of Keiv Moc." Returned the Serpent leader with a twinkle in his eye. "It's the rarest plant in all the world and only grows by fragmented charges of aer which has all but gone now. A few remain - barely clinging to life. They are called the heart rose. They are also notorious for growing on hard to reach places like the sides of cliffs because they like the high winds and sparse oxygen levels." It all went silent between them. For a while the only things that could be heard were the school bells in the distance and Raven inevitably coughing behind them.

Estelle was ready to refuse the challenge herself. Brave Vesperia had fought tooth and nail to save the world. Why should they play under someone else's whims just to prove a point?

But Yuri accepted there and then without consulting the others. "Fine. We have a deal."

Kain nodded, looking increasingly happy. The two guild leaders came together and shook hands - each of their own members as witnesses. The deal was sealed.

Dib07: Sorta slow chapter. Let me know what you think. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 Brief Interlude

Azure-Wulfe: Thanks for the review! The serpents get real nasty! I think I may have to up the rating once I get up to them and their devious/nasty ways!

WildfireDreams: You feed me! Thank you!

thenewnoobontheblock: Lolol! You made me smile! Thanks! Love your support!

Dib07: Sorry for long update. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Brief Interlude

"So, the rewards more money then?" Karol asked like an excited two-year old.

"Yes. I hope so." Spending their guild money on a base - thus their home had been an expensive investment. They're guild - now a permanent profession needed a base of operations. It had been taxing on their gald, so a welcome extra bit of cash was always accepted. It was this that drove Yuri's decision that morning in Dahngrest.

Ba'ul, ever happy to serve, took them easterly south to Halure. Yuri was quiet most of the trip there as he thought upon what was best to take with him to Keiv Moc. Many of his supplies were at home, including his sword and battle glove. Estelle walked up to him across the deck of the ship, the wind blowing her pink hair back. "Yuri, are we all going to Keiv Moc?"

"It's just a rose. I don't think I'll be needing everybody." He replied noncommittally. He folded his arms and kept his eyes fastened to the rolling sea beneath them. Capua Nor was coming up before them in the unveiling mist.

"It's just that -"

"Yes, what is it?" He sensed the worry in her voice before he turned to see it in her eyes as well. For a horrible moment he thought it was about the guild and her decision on leaving it to live in the castle this time. He knew someday it was coming, but not this soon.

_Well, it's been a year I guess._

"It's about Raven."

"Oh. What about him?" He inwardly cursed at himself for worrying too much about her leaving. But lately, it was all he could think about.

"We think he's sick." Her eyes looked tearful. Her pale cheeks flushed and hot. "He won't admit it to us, but he's been having difficulty breathing. And he keeps holding his chest like he's having angina. I'm worried. I think we ought to take him to a doctor."

"How long has he been like this?" He rolled his eyes at himself. Raven was with them constantly like a devoted shadow. He was supposed to know this too! Had he been so wrapped up in his own dilemmas that he had not noticed?

"A few days. He's been coughing for a while now but he's just getting worse."

"I see." He hoped he wasn't sounding too cold. He did care. He just struggled to show it sometimes.

Raven was down in the lower deck of the ship in the cabin. Yuri could hear him having an argument with the others before he had even entered. Upon his arrival it all suddenly went quiet.

The ranger was the first to pipe up. "Hullo, Yuri. Sorry 'bout the noise level. This Rita thing won't stop yapping at me!"

"Yapping?" She admonished like a roaring bear, "I'm trying to look out for you!"

"Ya, I know. I'm just too old ta be babysat and I don't need no children ta tell me what ta do!"

Judith looked up at Yuri who looked far from sharing the jokes. "Did Estelle -?"

"Yeah. She did." Showing his full authority, Yuri stood in front of Raven who sat immovable on the edge of the bed like a stubborn - if a little fearful - child. "Raven, you've been coughing for weeks now. I'm worried and so are the others. So respect our concern over your welfare and let us in on what's bothering you."

"I ain't seeing no doctor!" He said, waving his hand around dismissively. "I just got a chest cold. When you're old like me, these things are commonplace. Ya got ta understand!"

"Yes, but Estelle noticed that you're having trouble breathing sometimes and that you've been holding your chest."

"Seeing a lot of pretty women all day in Dahngrest is enough ta give any old man a jolt to his system!" Raven grinned mischievously, "it's nothing. And besides, as soon as I see a doctor an' they take my pulse, they'll know something's up. And no - I don't wanna be examined!"

Yuri heaved a defeated sigh. It was no use arguing with him. The others had probably been round and round this scenario before with no results. "Okay, Raven Oltorain, have it your way. But promise me that if you don't start getting better real soon, or the symptoms worsen, get yourself checked out. Promise?"

Raven nodded, winking. "Promise."

_One problem sorted. _Yuri thought. But Estelle didn't seem happy with this result. He could see it on her face as he walked out of the cabin and back into the cool breeze.

Back in Halure, miles from busy life, they sat round their table and shared a meal of vegetable stir fry and steamed rice. After the brief clash with the Black Serpents they finally felt at ease and put it all behind them. Soon they were laughing and joking across the table. After the meal, Karol went into his room to finish the homework he should have done yesterday. Rita had her head in a book and Estelle and Judith were playing a complicated card game.

Raven - who had been wheezing pensively - had left his meal barely touched. Only to lie down and sleep in a room that was shared by Judith who didn't mind his company. The two separate beds were on the opposite sides of the room, with Judith's stuff all on one side and his stuff on the other.

Keeping his mind from worrying about the old man, Yuri started packing his things for the trip. Repede sat by him while Yuri packed in the gels, panacea bottles and polishing equipment for his sword. The last thing he packed was a spare change of clothes.

Once that was done, Repede whined at him, his tail flickering lightly from left to right. Yuri patted him on the head. "You stay here and keep your eyes on the old man. I won't be long. Might even be back before the dawn!"

The dog yawned. Yuri took this as a sign of '_whatever. Just come back before I have to fetch you myself_!'

Taking his bag with him, Yuri left it outside Raven and Judith's room. Then, feeling a little bit out of place for invading the old man's privacy, Yuri walked into the darkened room and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Raven lay sprawled on his bed like a kid. His blankets were strewn across the floor as if he had wrestled them before claiming victory over the bed. Still fully clothed in his violet robe he looked like he had just thrown himself there.

Not wanting to get too close in case of frightening him, Yuri listened to his strained breathing from where he stood. Even asleep, Raven still wheezed with every frail breath. Yuri just hoped that all Raven had was a chest cold. But not knowing much about his blastia and his obvious signs of weakness, it was terrifying to think that Raven wouldn't be around for much longer. The guild had worked him hard as of late, what with deliveries to foreign places, protecting their title and fending off the monster in the Blade Drifts.

Repede walked up to the bed and laid down. Yuri nodded his thanks at the dog before easing some of the blankets back over the captain's prone form. "Rest well, old friend."

Saying farewell to the others, Yuri left the cottage with Ba'ul's horn to call for him. He walked down the cobblestone path that he been neatly paved towards their home through the little fence and their carefully manicured front garden. But he stopped in his tracks when he noticed Rita sitting out all on her own on a small green hill under the glow of the moonlight not far from the house. He started towards her with strong, confident strides.

She heard his approach. She turned her head round to peer inquisitive eyes at him. "Yuri. You're leaving tonight? Why not wait until tomorrow? You - you do realize that the Black Serpents might be making this rose up, right? I know aer in unstable quantities affected things unnaturally - but I don't think -" Her words faded on her tongue.

"I'll go and have a quick look either way." Yuri said. "I'll stop on the way to Aurnion too. I know it's out of my way and it'll take me longer, but there's a doctor there and good medicine. I'll come back with something for Raven."

She nodded. "I want to look at his blastia but he won't let me. I think it's part of the problem. If it isn't, it may be soon enough. It's his life force gets weak in any way - his heart might just cease to function with not enough of his life to feed from."

"Yeah - hadn't thought of that."

"And there's another thing."

"Oh?" He started, not quite sure if he wanted to hear it or not.

"You've been troubled. Way before Raven's suddenly got sick. I see it in your eyes."

"I can't hide anything from you guys, can I?"

Rita's shoulders sagged. "You've always been secretive, Yuri."

The swordsman sat down beside her, leaving the bag by his boot clad feet. "I'm worried about - me and Estelle." He felt warmer in the cheeks before he had even started, "I fear that one day she'll leave the guild for greater things. And she'll see another man - and leave me too. I am after all - not her type. How could I possibly be her man?"

Rita curled her hands into fists. "Is that it?"

"Well, yeah."

"You dolt! Of course you're her type! You're everything she enjoys! You're adventurous! Exciting! Brave! You're her opposite! I can't believe I'm even saying this because it's so obvious!"

Yuri laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. It is."

He felt a little stupid and also like a huge weight had been suddenly lifted from his chest. "So - she likes me?"

"Duh!"

A deep smile curled his lips. If Rita could see it, then what had he been so worried about?

"There's another thing though -" Rita looked up at the sprinkling of stars, her green eyes shimmering back at them. She suddenly looked much older and wiser. Yuri was watching them all grow up and taking the good and bad that came with it. "If you settle with her - and get married - you two might want to have kids. When that happens - you might either leave Brave Vesperia - or disband it."

"Trust me, that is never going to happen. Brave Vesperia is our family. Why would I ever want to stop such a good thing?"

She smiled at him. Seeing her grin like that was so rare. Then she hugged him. It was so sudden that at first that he didn't know how to react. Then he softened up and tightened his arms around her. It was a brief shared moment. Rita sat back looking much more content. Her face, ever absorbed in worry was now smeared away.

"Well good." She said, "because leaving our guild would be just plain nasty! I couldn't stand it! I might just have to kill Karol if that ever happened to keep him from whining!"

"That's the Rita I know!" He said, winking at her. "By the way, how's your studying going?"

Without aer Rita was studying the spirit energy and how life worked in perfect harmony without aer inference. Also the guild was helping to pay for her fees. Like Karol she was often doing homework but she enjoyed it.

"Got an exam tomorrow." She said. "It'll be a breeze. Once I got the formula right for this new life energy instead of aer, they may just award me and call this new magic after me!"

"Sounds good!"

"Then we could make blastia. Not out of apatheia of course - but like Raven's so that we could store energy in it and use artes from it. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"Ahh, so that's the real reason you wanted to see Raven's blastia! If I were him and I knew what you were up to, I wouldn't let you look either!"

"Shut up!" She laughed, landing him a playful hit to the shoulder.

Yuri stood up and stretched. "Anyway, I best be off now. Ba'ul's waiting for me. You should head back inside too. The summer days sure are warm, but at night it's as cold as the Blade Drifts!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She stood up too and gave him a final pat on the shoulder before retiring back to the cottage. "Good luck at Keiv Moc."

"Thanks!"

Dib07: Lol hope you enjoyed. (I am presently stuck in Zaude at the moment in the game because I can't complete secret mission 17! My god it is not just hard! It's impossible!). BTW on second play through. Gah! I suppose I'll try again!

Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5 Twilight Dreamer

Dib07: Another juicy chapter (hopefully)! Got a bit more time to write on my friend's computer which is great! So here's the next instalment. This has got to be one of my most favourite chapters aside from the later ones conerning a serious fight with the Black Serpents.

* * *

Chapter 5: Twilight Dreamer

* * *

Raven woke up feeling awful. "Same nightmare -" It was barely dawn. The window outside was still black through the curtain and Judith was sleeping fitfully in bed on the other side of the room. Nothing stirred. The silence was pain enough.

Raven sat up, aware that his chest was aching worse than before. That and his lungs were failing to claw in enough air. Both of these things combined had woken him into a dark waning night. And though Judith was close by - Raven felt terribly alone.

He sat in the dark on the edge of his bed, half hoping the pain and discomfort would pass. His breaths became a battle. The pain raged down his left arm as well as his chest. He also couldn't understand why he was so afraid. He had died once in battle. That had been painful too - but it had been over suddenly. So soon he didn't have time to contemplate or really fear it. Now his life was being dragged out by the threads and this time he wanted to live and share his experiences and values with the others as long as need be. Brave Vesperia had not only given him a purpose, but a home with a family. Something Alexei would never have done even with all the power the man had.

"My time's running short -" If he had spared himself his mystic arte back in the Blade Drifts he may have lived a little longer. But Karol had needed him on that day and not once did he regret what he had done. He only wished it wasn't so painful; Raven was acutely sensitive to any kind of pain, as the others had quickly sussed out during their battles.

The ensuing agony reaching new heights, Raven wobbled out of the room, in fear that his moans of pain would wake up Judy. He tottered through the open doorway and clasped the banister of the staircase as a wave of hurt groped through his weakened frame. His knuckles bled white from clenching the rail so hard.

He heard a whine. Raven turned to lay eyes on Yuri's dog. "Whatddya want? It's in the middle o' the stinkin' night! I ain't feeding ya!" But Repede whined again, louder this time. Raven wanted to silence the damn beast before it woke up the damn house! "Do I hafta kill ya? Is that it? You little poodle?"

The dog kept on looking at him.

Raven shakily tried to make it down the stairs. He wasn't actually sure what going downstairs would accomplish. Maybe going outside to die under the fading stars wasn't such a bad thing after all. He didn't exactly want the guild to find his dead body slumped over half a keg of mead. But the thought did put a smile on his face before a new flash of pain abruptly ended it. "Being drunk ain't gonna work away this problem."

He looked round to still expect to see Yuri's hound tailing him. Much to his alarm the dog had receded back upstairs and was starting to bark.

On the landing.

Everybody would hear him.

Raven headed for the last step of the staircase before heaving himself at the front door. _Repede's betrayed me!_

The night air felt like an open armed welcome. Though it did nothing to ease away the pain eating away at him from inside, Raven stumbled and fell upon the cobblestone path until he somehow found the strength to get up and walk through the open fenced gate and out onto the street.

The moon was like a fading blemish in the dark sky that was ripening into a dull dawn. The clouds at the very bottom of the horizon were already turning a deep, gossamer pink as an invitation for the sun to rise.

_Will this be the last dawn that I shall see?_

The hot day became a saturated steamy world where the temperature did nothing else but climb. Yuri had stripped to his pants after spraying himself with bug repellent to keep the pests at bay. Using his sword he cut through the undergrowth of a forest rich with life and exotic plants.

Keiv Moc had hardly changed since they graced it last with their presence. With the aer dissipated and the aer krene now dormant, life was finally allowed to grow and evolve at its own pace, setting an example for many forests to come. It was even safe enough for traders to come past here and mages who wished to study wildlife. Only just recently did Yuri pass a small classroom of children being led by their teacher all the way from their school in Dahngrest. It made him feel safe.

Still, the trek through the forest was tiresome. He assumed this heart rose was indeed a rose and looked like a heart. Similarly growing in a hard to reach area. So far, no such luck. He gathered a few rare plants and flowers anyway; bundling them into his bag in the hopes that one of them just might be the elusive heart rose. He wished he knew what it actually looked like.

A basilisk - bigger than normal - sat with her young. The tiny lizards were romping in the sunlight and flicking their tiny forked tongues out in the air. A steep cliff preceded them downwards that overlooked much of the foliage that was Keiv Moc. Yuri tried not to get too close to the basilisk and her young, but already he could see her approaching him from the corner of his eye.

Thinking quickly he raced to the edge of the cliff - hoping that she would not follow him. Her approach only came quicker.

Bringing out his sword he warned her off, yelling at her to move on. The basilisk watched him with cool, hard eyes and did not move.

Yuri back peddled until he ran out of ground. The drop below him was a good seventy feet. All the way to the bottom. However something small and red caught his eye. At the very tip of the cliff was a small red rose - in the shape of a heart.

He reached down and grabbed it, tearing its delicate roots from the iron earth. Then he shot off, from the basilisk and towards the shelter of the thick trees. Before he had time to gather himself and breathe a sigh of relief, a jet black falcon, bearing the crest of Ioder landed on the ground at his feet. A letter was tied to one of its legs.

"You're not for me, are you little bird?" Yuri asked it, feeling a little dumb for even trying to strike an answer from this small creature. The bird in response lifted up its leg and crowed loudly.

Yuri bent down and untied the letter.

It read;

'_Yuri Lowell, this is Estelle. Please come home! Raven's gone again and we can't find him. I requested a falcon from one of Ioder's imperial bird messengers, as they always find the person they're searching for by us giving them an item that belongs to that person. I tried it for Raven but it didn't work. I only hope this bird finds you and delivers the message. Please hurry!'_

_Estelle._

"Always so much work to do." Yuri folded the letter and slipped it into his bag. With quick, deft hands he slipped his top back on and threw the bird a gel for a reward. With the falcon taking to the skies once again, Yuri grabbed his bag and raced to head out of Keiv Moc. Throwing the horn to his lips he called for Ba'ul.

Yuri rushed up to them, feeling harassed for all his worth. Judith, Estelle, Rita, Karol and Repede were all waiting for him outside the cottage. "I got the message," Yuri cried at them, still out of breath, "and I think I got the rose."

"Well done." Judith said, though she didn't sound pleased. "While you were off on a mission for the Black Serpents, Raven has disappeared. We've been everywhere and I'm sure he's too ill to go wondering out of the town."

"Exactly!" Rita agreed, "he must be hiding! That old, foolish bastard!"

Yuri shook his head. "Shit. All right everyone, I'll find him. That's a promise. And I'll beat him up as his punishment for it too. In the meantime I want you get the medicine ready for him. I got it in time from Aurnion." He chucked the bag at them. "Be back in a heartbeat!"

_Now where would the old man go?_

Hot and bothered but far from calling it a day, Yuri kept on searching, though he was sure the places he went had already been searched by Estelle and the others. He even saw Repede's paw prints alongside Karol's as they must have run up the walkway towards Halure's proud mother tree. If his dog hadn't found him then that was some bad news all right.

Raven wasn't at the fountain. He wasn't at the inn either, or the mayor's house. Not that Raven would go there - but the mayor seemed happy to see Yuri regardless and even offered him some tea. Not having the time, Yuri had to kindly turn him down before resuming the search. Even Karol was trying again. The boy would walk along the outskirts of town, frantically calling. It hurt Yuri to hear the sorrow and desperation in his voice.

_Raven - where the hell are you?_

The day was getting later. And it was getting chilly. Raven hadn't returned home. What if he had gotten so sick he had collapsed someplace? Where no one could see him?

"Next time I ever see that old man," Yuri grunted, his feet sore and blistered, "I'm going to attach a huge friggen' bell round his waist that will be permanently glued to him!"

He had been round and round the same town four or eight times. He had lost count. Only the sea of worry and fear consumed him now. And Karol was still calling.

_Raven -_

There was one place he hadn't checked. It was an old relic - a fragmented building that was supposed to be a temple for Halure. Foolishly it was built on unstable ground on an apex out of town that overlooked the streets as they had wanted it. The problems escalated from there. The work became expensive and the building itself started to crumble from poor mixture of minerals and sediment. Then the earth beneath it gave way, leaving nothing but abandoned ruins. All were prohibited from going there as the place was seen as unfit and dangerous. Only young teens pervaded the ruins late at night playing dare before being called in by their parents.

But knowing Raven - he _might _have gone up there.

"Shit - if I don't find him soon, I might be out here all night."

Minding the loose rocks and wooden beams that had been left to rot in the wind and rain, Yuri climbed the slopes to gain access to the temple. It only had two floors and four rooms. Each one was open to the elements with no roof having been built on top.

The place smelt of stagnant water - soil and bird droppings. The evening had darkened. The sun was slowly vanishing.

On the top floor having searched the two rooms below it with no results, Yuri was about to head back down to pay the mother tree another visit when something caught his eye. A dark silhouette rested up against the wall across the floor. Yuri began to approach it, realizing with relief and new anger that the slumped heap on the floor was in fact Raven.

"I've spend the better part of the day looking for you!" Yuri muttered angrily, knowing that it wasn't exactly fair to be shouting bluntly at a sick guild member, "our boss is out there now, shouting his lungs out for you! Well?"

Raven sat up, his back still pressed up against the wall. He looked terrible. And even now a hand clenched his chest where the blastia resided beneath his clothes. The sight shot a spark of worry through Lowell.

"I'm sorry." Raven wheezed after an episode of deep chesty coughs. "I wanted peace en' quiet. And here I will be able ta see the stars."

"You've been here all this time? You're mad." Yuri approached him until he was sitting down by the old man. Sure enough the sky above them was sparkly with new and old stars. It was a beautiful sight.

"See? I keep having this dream. Over en' over. I dream of this star. A shining star. But as I'm looking at it, it fades. And as it fades it consumes me in pain. Then I wake up. I keep thinkin' that star is Brave Vesperia and that one day our star will fade and be lost forever. But now - but now I'm beginnin' to wonder if it's my star of life that's fading."

"Raven - admit that you're ill. Star or no star, I need to get you home. In case you didn't notice, your family is worried sick about you."

Raven smiled weakly. It was a rueful grimace. "I don't want them ta see me like this. Please don't make me go back."

"What's wrong, Raven? It's more than just a chest cold isn't it? Have you been lying to me?" He heard his own voice rise suddenly until he was shouting. Raven just sat there, defeated already. Losing patience, Yuri suddenly grabbed Raven's buttoned shirt and yanked it open without permission. Raven tried to recoil and hit him away, only resulting in losing his balance and falling back.

His black buttons scattered across the stone floor like pebbles.

A thick silence descended over them.

Helpless, Raven half lay upon the stone floor, eyes downcast. His blastia heart now exposed, was fluctuating weakly. Its brilliant red shine had all but faded into a dull pale pink hue. Yuri noticed something else too; and it wasn't good. A thorn or a tiny spike had been wedged into the left side of Raven's heart. Blood stapled the area of it but not enough to soil Raven's garb. Thus he had managed to keep it hidden.

"I knew something was wrong!" Yuri seethed, still holding Raven's shirt open so that the ranger didn't have the dignity to hide his heart away again, "my suspicions have been nagging at me the entire time! Why didn't I listen to my instincts earlier?"

"Sorry -" Raven confessed for a second time.

"When - when did this happen? When did it get damaged like this?"

"Sometime ago. Can't really remember now." His ashen blue eyes looked deep into Yuri's with no evident sign of regret or fear, "it was fine. Didn't need ta tell anyone. I started to feel unwell round about that time too. I honestly thought it was a cold. I have a weak immune system so it would have been natural fer me. Then - then I used my heart against wolf thing. Now it just gets weaker all the time, even when I rest. And then I wake up with these awful pains. The agony makes me wanna die more than anything else."

"And you still never told us? Don't you trust your own family?"

At this, Raven glanced down at the floor. He looked unhealthy and worryingly pale under the light of the stars. "I didn't want to trouble you guys. You're always so busy en' dedicated with ya own lives en' all. I won't upset that. Besides, I died a long time ago. I've been on burrowed time ever since. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful. You've given me a second chance to live again, even after I betrayed you all. And fer that I shall die happy."

"You idiot! Stupid, stupid!" Yuri had never come to close to tears in all of his life. He never really had it in him to shed such emotion. Now it threatened to spill entirely from him like a sea of woe. "Didn't it ever occur to you that if you came to us, we could fix you? Give you a little more time to enjoy life with us?"

Raven still refused Yuri's help and compassion. "You'd never figure out how ta help me. Only Alexei and a few of his known associates knew anything about this. It isn't an ordinary hermes blastia that uses aer -"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Doesn't stop us from trying though, does it?"

Yuri let go of his shirt. Raven was more than happy to wrap himself back up in his clothes, cursing that he'd have to sew his buttons back on.

With a gentle hand, Yuri helped Raven back on his feet. He noticed that this simple exertion brought out terrible breathing difficulties in him. His pants and wheezes for air made Yuri's worry spike. "Easy. We'll get you home. I think you need strict bed rest!"

"I'm not an invalid -"

Raven struggled to walk. Yuri wrapped an arm under his shoulder for support and then began the trek back to their home. On the way he called for Karol without stopping. He was worried Raven's heart would shut down.

* * *

To be continued!

Dib07: Plz R&R!

There are some really good TOV stories out there! It's nice to know what they do with their lives after TOV. And does anyone know when TOV the First Strike is out soon? Lol.


	6. Chapter 6 Calamity

Dib07: Omg I did it again by putting the pause button on the updates fer too long! Lol! Anyway hope you enjoy and a huge thank you to all my reviewers.

_Shiya64: Lol sorry for the wait! I'm a typical guy, what can I say?_

_Silverchild of the winds: Heh yeah like the bits when they have to go through the snowy bit too as well as the desert – Blade Drifts. Man it's soo good I just can't stop playing it! I was bad today though, I played Silent Hill: Home Coming instead!_

_demyxFAN: Thx for the review dude! Thanks fer ya comment, you made me grin!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Calamity**

With the aid of Karol, Raven was guided back home where he was immediately taken to his room. Once he had him sat down on the bed, Yuri ordered Karol to stay with him while he hurried to get medicine and water. Anything to help him. Estelle was running after him. "What's going on? Where was he?"

"Raven went to watch the stars because he's an idiot." Yuri saw that the medicine had already been set neatly on the kitchen room table. But now that he truly knew what was wrong with the ranger, he was rather doubtful that the medicine would help at all. "It's his heart. It's been damaged and he didn't bloody tell us! That bastard!"

Rita and Judy overheard. Both were speechless for a few moments before it all exploded out of Rita. While she burst with profanities she stormed back upstairs. Yuri and Judith could only hope that Raven had already braced himself against her wrath.

"Wait," Judith started, "been damaged? But how? Maybe we can fix it?"

"I doubt it. Something's got lodged in it. Either a dart or a spike. And it's been in there for sometime, quietly causing internal bleeding. And he's constantly in pain. If we wanna have a proper look at it, we've have to send him to sleep first. It would be too painful for him otherwise."

"Can't I heal him?" Estelle begged.

"Maybe once we take the spike out." But he was still uncertain. Could blastia be healed? He didn't think so. Raven had to fight this one.

"But if we remove it," the krityan warned, placing a hand on Yuri's tense shoulder, "it could make his heart worse. Are you prepared to take that risk?"

"It's gotta come out. That's all I know."

_Can't lose him -_

That prospect became scary enough.

Gathering all the medicine up, Judy took up the towels while Estelle took up a glass of water.

Raven had lain down on bed with a very prostrated Rita giving him a long, hard lecture. "Oh, and by the way," she fiercely concluded just as they walked in, "your life belongs to Brave Vesperia! Therefore it is our responsibility to fix you! You aren't dying on my watch, old man!"

"Touching." Raven replied, trying his best to choke back his coughs. Even in the warm room he was shivering noticeably and under the light they could all see the heavy dark shadows glistening under his eyes like bruises.

Yuri placed the bottles on the nightstand and urged Rita out of the way. She barely budged. In fact she got on the bed with Raven and tugged open his loose buttonless shirt. They all gasped at the bleeding blastia and its slow beats. Raven on the other hand didn't seem to care anymore. He felt vulnerable enough as it was.

"There's nothing you can do." He ended feebly.

Judith knelt down and stroked a hand through Raven's greying hair. "We care about you more deeply than you realize. We've got to help you."

"Please Raven -" Karol muttered miserably from behind her. "Please -"

Rita opened up the formula of Raven's heart without warning. He wasn't quite sure how she managed to open it so fast. But he had never bothered to protect it with a key to open it. "Jeez," he whispered, "why not explore every other part of me while you're at it?"

He felt someone grip his hand. He looked up long enough to discover that it was Estelle.

"Well?" Yuri asked Rita, his voice coated in impatience.

"His life energy's dwindling, but that's obvious to diagnose just by looking at him." Rita scrolled up on the formula which Yuri always found impossible to understand. If it wasn't for her genius, Raven may have stood no chance of a recovery. "His heart's weak. If I can understand what the numbers are giving me, his heart's already on backup energy. And this is draining his last reserves just to keep it running." She shook her head and scrolled up along even more indecipherable code. "I may be able to lower the energy costs but Raven will pretty much be in a stupor if I slow him down enough for this to work."

"And the thorn in him?"

"We take it out and he'll bleed. It's causing no extreme damage," she said, deep in thought, their faces lit up by the red hue of Raven's internal formula, "but there's something else. It's like there's a blockage in there somewhere. Preventing full supply of blood and oxygen."

"Like a blood clot?" Estelle suggested.

Rita nodded. "Exactly. If that's so, then it's pretty bad. The problem's internal. We're talking about open heart surgery here, if my hypothesis is correct."

Raven made a soft groan. "No surgery fer this old guy, please!"

Yuri made a displeased sound in the back of his throat. "So what you're saying is that the thorn isn't the only problem? That we've just hit something bigger?"

"You guessed it."

"Shit."

"My words exactly." Raven sighed with a tiny smile but it was gone just as soon as he had made it. With a gentle wave of his hand he closed the formula before Rita had another chance to look at it further. "That's enough fer one night. Don't know 'bout you guys but Raven's knackered!"

"All right. Let's get you comfortable and drugged with medicine." Yuri helped sit him up. Estelle passed Raven a small cup filled to the brim with orange liquid.

"You can have some water with it to help against the taste," she said, "but you must take it. It'll help with the pain and open your airways up a little more."

Raven took the medicine at once, making a face from the foul taste. After a few sips of water Judith and Yuri took off Raven's robe and shirt to pad and bandage his chest while the ex-captain was pain free. The medicine he had been given worked extremely fast.

The bandages were only a preventive short term measure. They'd buff any blows on the spike in Raven's heart to prevent any pressure worsening the damage until they had the means necessary to take it out safely. But even during this, Raven's breathing was heavy and strained. Yuri sighed fretfully, thinking up ways to try and allay this problem. "Tomorrow I'm going to look for an apparatus to help with your respiration, Raven. This alone might help relieve the stress on your heart."

"Whatever. So long as it helps, kid."

"It's pulmonary oedema." Judith spoke up, looking visibly drained. "it's caused by an accumulation of fluid in the lungs that is common in heart failure patients. The most profound symptom is breathlessness and may - as Rita said - support the theory that he has an obstruction in his heart, preventing blood and oxygen flow, but we still don't know how his blastia works. We're only guessing at this point."

Yuri propped up the pillows so that the ranger could lie supported. This might also help him feel less breathless rather than lying flat.

"I - I don't deserve ya help -" Raven moaned weakly, looking up at them with waning blue eyes.

"Why not?" Karol couldn't keep himself from yelling, "you mean the world to me, Raven!"

"Aren't you forgetting what I did a year ago? I will never be able ta forgive myself for kidnapping Estelle when I was working under Alexei."

Karol shook his head, tears flowing down his cheeks, "we forgive you! We always have! You're one of us now! Gee, Raven. I never knew you still felt so bad about it."

Estelle took Karol's hand. "Raven, we're going to let you sleep now. You really need your rest. Me and the others are going to work on how to fix you. And once we have and you're all better - we'll celebrate! How's that?"

"Will there be lots a' ladies at this here celebration?" Raven asked with a grin.

Estelle nodded, mirroring his smile. "Yes!"

On that lighter note, even though they all felt heavy and full of despair, they left the room and turned off the lamps to help Raven sleep. Karol tagged behind, thinking hard. "Yuri?" He asked almost shyly.

"Yeah, kid?" Yuri rested one hand on his hip. The others carried on into the kitchen, Rita impatiently leading the way.

"Can I sleep in the room with Raven tonight? I'll use one of my old sleeping bags that we used to use when we were sleeping rough. Please?"

"Of course, boss!" Yuri smiled, "no need to ask!"

"Will - will Raven - die?" His whole face was a picture of honest worry and grief. Thick tears still rolled down the maturing boy's cheeks in rivulets.

"No." Yuri placed both hands on his shoulders and squeezed them tight. "We're here to stop that from happening. This old man's got the best members to do the job! Why? Are you doubting our abilities, boss?"

"No." He shook his head, still not looking convinced after what Lowell had declared. "But he's so fragile now. I'm frightened that his heart's power will fade suddenly like Yeager's did."

"Not if he rests – and doesn't try and flee like before. He needs to take it easy. Now I've got a lot of things to discuss with the guild. You go sleep with Raven. I'll let you know how it all got on in the morning. Let me do the worrying! Trust me, boss."

Karol tried to smile but all that came out was a grimace. "Okay."

Alone, with Yuri gone to work things out with the others, Karol changed into his light blue flannel pyjamas and unrolled his sleeping bag in the centre of the darkened room. Judith may not be retiring until very late, so it was just as well he was here to watch over the old man. Raven hadn't fallen asleep yet. He lay, eyes half lidded as he looked up at his ceiling. The ceiling had been decorated in stars that glowed in the dark. Some were moons and distant planets. Others were in the shape of monsters.

"Raven?"

"What's up, kid? I mean - boss."

Karol scrambled up on the bed suddenly, causing Raven to start. "I want to sleep with you. Is that - okay?"

Raven frowned at him in the gathering darkness. "Why wouldya wanna take a snooze with me? It's not like I smell or anything - just I ain't exactly the world's most cuddliest teddy bear!"

Karol took this as permission enough. He crawled in closer and got in under the blankets. Still Raven did not protest. He was simply too tired - and he needed the company more than he'd ever seek to admit. It was also acceptable - Raven thought - that this kid was desperate for companionship himself. Without a mother and father - he needed his role models more than ever. How long had it been since anyone had held this child and shown him parental love?

Karol snuggled right up to the captain, testing the limits of Raven's tolerance to such close intimacy. When he waited to see if the captain would moan and throw him off and no such thing elapsed, Karol relaxed completely and rested his head on Raven's padded chest.

"You're gonna be okay - Raven."

The ranger couldn't help but smile as this false affirmation. "Just remember, life goes on, no matter what happens. Goodnight - Karol."

The air in the kitchen was so tense, Judith felt like she could cut it with a knife. Rita had delved into one of her large tome research books, flicking through pages like a pro. Estelle was gazing idly at her silken white gloved hands resting on the handmade table cloth.

"There's that place in the Kogorth mountains," Judy exclaimed brightly, immediately grabbing everyone's attention, "it's built close to Mt. Temza and founded by the Empire and the krityan. It's proven to be a place of natural healing. The air's clear and refreshing up there - not to mention all the growing herbs and medicine. It's also very quiet and peaceful. I think Raven would appreciate that."

"You're suggesting he undertake the heart surgery there?" Yuri asked, "or are you hinting that is the place he should spend his last few days?"

Judith shook her head. "No. The place where he'll have the surgery. It's a place of healing, Yuri! Raven's going to need it. Even if the surgery is a success, he'll still be frail and highly susceptible to infection and further complications."

"Like what?" Estelle asked.

"Blood loss and shock. Raven may not be able to pull through, even if Rita knows exactly what she's doing."

Yuri kneaded his temples. "Thanks for the encouragement, Judy."

"I'm only telling you the truth. I wouldn't make these kinds of things up." She rebuked, feeling a little patronized.

Estelle's whole frame seemed to wilt at the table. "I don't want to lose Raven. How'd we cope without him?"

"Will you guys keep it down?" Rita snapped suddenly from her book, "some of us are trying to concentrate here!"

"Easy, Rita." Yuri sipped from a glass of water, not the least bit surprised at her attitude. He knew her too well and could read her like the books she studied. Rita was just as worried as they were, and all this talk of Raven's likely demise was dampening her own beliefs that he'd make it. "At least," he continued, facing the other two, "we know why Repede was shadowing the old man. He must have sensed his sudden weakness. I wish I could've known sooner."

"We aren't blaming ourselves. Raven could have moped up his own mess if he had just told us. That idiot." Rita added before returning back to her book.

"Okay - so here's the plan." Yuri put the glass of water down and ignored their lost looks of doubt and fear, "we'll go ahead with the surgery as soon as Rita knows how. We will do this at the mountains where Judith suggested. We'll buy the equipment we'll need and see how things go from there. Tonight we rest up."

"Do we even have enough money?" Estelle asked.

Judith nodded. "Yes. We've put large sums aside for Karol's schooling and Rita's research, but we've still gained a considerable sum from guild earnings, menial jobs and savings. If we ever run short, we can always sell old weapons or goods from our previous adventures. Don't worry."

Estelle nodded, her mind still working away. Yuri knew that the princess was thinking about whether to get gald from her kingdom at home.

_Surgery for Raven_ – Yuri though, looking away. _Just flippin' great._

**TBC**

Dib07: Hope I've got you all interested! Lolololol. BTW thanks again for all the reviews! They feed my writing!


	7. Chapter 7 Falling Stars

CBK: Thanks! Lol here's the next chappie!

WildfireDreams: Thx for your support! Hope this is soon enough for you!

Silverchild of the winds: Well if Rita doesn't know what she's doing, Raven is screwed!

Shiya64: I'm the impatient type too! Drives me nuts when authors never update my fav stories! Makes me want to eat - tables? And you don't wanna see me when i'm waiting for post! Lol!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Falling Stars**

A group of people with an insignia on their right arm stalked the night in Halure. Like criminals they kept a low profile and targeted the home of Brave Vesperia. They threw a homemade smoke bomb through one of the open windows on the bottom floor. Being so silent and stealthy, no one heard them.

The smoke consumed the whole household, including its inhabitants. Then they forced the lock open on the door and went inside, leaving a guard posted at the doorway to keep an eye out.

Not long after their attack, Yuri woke up in bed, dizzy and overwrought with a banging headache. Estelle, in bed beside him, was also waking up and complaining of her head throbbing.

"Jeez, Estelle, have we been drinking?"

He watched the princess shake her head. "I'll open a window." She climbed out of bed, clad in only thin pyjamas. It was so chilly that she threw on a gown before proceeding to open the bedroom window. At the touch of cool, night air she felt better almost instantly.

Yuri, only donning boxers, came up behind her. "I know that smell -" He was saying, "it's like rotten eggs. Gas."

Suspicions climbing higher, Yuri left the room and hurried downstairs. To his horror he saw that the drawers in the kitchen cupboards had been thrown open. Clothes, bags and papers had been strewn all over the place as if a bomb had recently gone off.

"Shit!"

Estelle, still rubbing her eyes from sleep, yawned; "what is it, Yuri?"

"Look! We've been thrashed! Someone's come in here and ransacked the fucking place!"

"Why didn't we hear them?"

She just didn't get it! "They must have gassed us. Come on, we've got to check on the others!"

Rita was groggily waking up in her room that had been partly converged into a study. Much like her home had been in Aspio, her floor was a clutter of books and moreso on her desk where she kept old blastia and stacks of paperwork.

"Rita, are you okay?" Estelle called from the open doorway.

"Yeah - what's going on?"

"We've been gassed and burgled while we slept." Yuri explained quickly, "we gotta tell Flynn and alert the whole town."

While Yuri ran to check on Judith and the others, he told Estelle to check the house and see if anything was missing. Then with the princess busy, Yuri opened the door to Judy and Raven's room.

Judy was sitting up and nursing a hurting head. Karol was only just rousing. The smell of bad eggs was in here too, and just as strong. Quickly Yuri raced across the room and opened the nearest window.

"We've been attacked." Yuri announced at once.

Karol was fumbling over his own words. "Wha - when - whowhere?"

"Raven? How is he?"

Karol - who had been resting beside him the whole time, shook the old man's shoulder. Yuri stepped over to check to see if he was still breathing. Much to his exploding relief, Raven was breathing steadily.

"Easy, boss. Don't wake him. At least he can carry on resting while we sort out this mess."

With all the girls now up - they investigated their belongings and started to clear things up while Judith went with Repede to report the attack to the knight barracks just outside of town. They were there acting as a policing system but only held two members as Halure was such a quiet, peaceful town.

When Yuri went to inspect the lock, he found that it had been busted. "Damn them! It's gotta be the Serpents!" Yuri soon found that he had misplaced the heart rose. Only the Serpents knew about that. On top of that, some of their gald and a few of their weapons had also gone missing. But why take a flower they had wanted Yuri to get for them anyway?

Was it highly valuable and ridiculously rare?

With these things in mind, he burst out of the house after Judith to report everything he knew. But he concluded to himself that he wouldn't go after the guild. Not this time. Justice was everything; he knew. But if he lost face in Brave Vesperia and was thrown in jail for slaughtering every Serpent member, he'd be letting down his family while also losing his freedom. And if Yuri vanished from them - would Raven's health cope? Or would he too spiral downhill?

Yuri had got to stop thinking of himself and realize that he had others there waiting for him to come home. For he was here to protect them.

Yes - their house had been attacked - but they were all still alive. No one had been hurt.

* * *

It was during midday that Yuri and Judith returned - long after the dawn and the initial attack. They immediately told the guild that they had travelled all the way to Zaphais to inform Flynn and Ioder. Unfortunately, only Ioder took the message; making his time to see Yuri after all that Vesperia had done for them in the past. He said he would send the knights out looking for them and to inform the Union on this matter. But Flynn; he had told Yuri, must still be in Aurnion.

After being reassured that a message by bird would get to Flynn, Yuri and Judith returned back to Halure with little to show for it. The Black Serpents were still at large and now Yuri also started to suspect that Mr. Knowk - whom they had met earlier - may have also been a member of their vile gang. Which made sense. Hurt Brave Vesperia indirectly and weaken them. But for what intentions? To kill them off? So that another guild could take their place?

"It's a cut throat world out there." Yuri thought, narrowing his eyes. Before him, all the guild was there in the living room except Raven.

"Well, like it or not," Rita started first in the thickening silence, "we have to let them go for now. I've figured something out for Raven. If we want to do the surgery now, we have to take him up into the Kogorth mountains today! It's either his health that comes first, or your personal vendetta with another guild!"

Yuri shook his head. "Okay, you're right. Sorry. So, you've thought of a way?"

"Yes." She affirmed succinctly. Estelle clapped her hands. Karol and Judith were smiling from the good news. But she punctured their delight prematurely by adding bluntly, "it would have helped if Raven was at full strength for this. I'm gonna have to literally pull his heart open – the whole entire blastia that keeps him alive. Or at least pull it out to get at what's underneath. This is the only way I can find out the problem. But - it may just kill him."

"What do you intend to do once you've - pulled it out?" Yuri asked upfront, ignoring the gormless, shocked faces of the others.

"Well, he uses mana - essentially his life force to power it. To help maintain his wellbeing or even power it - I may ask that you guys offer up your life force as a buffer - to help keep him alive during this operation. Then I can slow his formula down - giving me plenty of time to clean him up and fix the bleeding. Sound good?"

Yuri nodded. They had offered up their life force before in the Blade Drifts for Estelle while trying to control her powers - right before Undine showed up; one of the spirits. This would be no different.

"Can't - can't Raven get better on his own?" Asked a small, teary voice. It was Karol. He was sitting on the floor looking miserable and exhausted. Dark rings had appeared around his eyes from his own fatigue. He must not have got much sleep last night despite the gas. "They say - they say it always get worse - before you g-get better, r-right?"

Yuri came over and knelt down by him - looking for all the world like a fatherly figure. He gently rubbed Karol's head with his hand reassuringly. "Raven's heart has been getting weak for quite some time now, Karol. If it would have started getting better by now, we would have noticed and Raven would be standing here now, lecturing you on your worrying! He needs a little help is all. If we leave him like this though - he'll die. So we _need_ to do this for him."

Karol seemed to be getting the picture. Yet even now he seemed reluctant to agree.

"The place we need to get to is called Yun Mountain." Judith said quietly. "We should pack our things and leave within the hour."

* * *

"Are you gonna be packing my alcohol by any chance, Yuri?"

"No. You don't need it and it would just be a waste of space." The swordsman continued packing Raven's clothes and personal belongings into a bag while the captain himself patiently waited on the edge of the bed. He had dressed himself back into his warm violet robe, pink shirt and black pants. Even Estelle had kindly replaced the buttons on his shirt for new ones. By adorning his former attire, Raven already felt stronger.

"Yuri," he began gently, clasping his hands together over his lap, "haven't you guys thought that maybe this is natural fer me? The blastia I mean - maybe it was all the time Alexei built it for."

"Don't tell me you believe that?"

Raven nodded slowly.

Yuri felt a little angry then. Was his friend giving up so easily? Just like that? "Perhaps if you looked after it a bit better, old man, maybe we wouldn't be having this problem."

"How'd ya mean?"

"Well, you using your mystic arte for one thing. I'm surprised your heart didn't explode under the pressure." Raven shrugged casually. Yuri felt like punching him to help him 'wake up.' "And you've been drinking and skipping meals."

"Ya noticed?"

Yuri rolled his eyes and clipped the bag shut; complete with everything Raven would need for the trip. "All of it."

"Look, kid," Raven said, sounding hard and slightly disappointed as if Yuri had become an insolent child, "it's up ta me what I do. My life's ending. I thought I'd enjoy it a little. You really think a guy with a blastia for a heart is going ta live a nice, long life without complications?"

"Jeez, Raven. You sound like you're already dead!"

"Maybe that's because I am!" He cried, raising his voice and showing considerable emotion that he almost always kept tucked away and never showed. "You've gotta let it go, Yuri. I'm sorry. Please - if nothing can be done - I justa want you to know that I'm sorry."

Yuri walked over and gently squeezed his shoulder. He hated Raven being sad. It didn't sit well on his countenance. "Don't be. You've just got to have faith in us and yourself. Maybe Alexei didn't really know how long a blastia can be maintained for when he rescued you and Yeager from death. But don't ever doubt Rita! If she can't do it, then you can be happy to have no hope whatsoever."

Raven looked up at him and threw up a weak, flimsy smile. "All right. You got me."

"Good. Now we've got to leave. Ba'ul and Judith are outside waiting with the others. That's if Karol's hurried up and packed too."

Raven - obscenely unbothered - left the bed and followed Yuri out, coughing heavily as he went. At the bottom of the stairs Yuri picked up a small device that had been expensive and was hailed as the Empire's latest technology. It was a breathing apparatus. It didn't look as awe inspiring as the gears and calibrations that made Ghasfarost but it's simple design - with a small tank full of air - seemed remarkably strange but hopefully effective. Raven of course after seeing it for the first time, refused to use it.

"Karol, are you ready?" Yuri called.

The boy ran round to them at the bottom of the staircase carrying his bulging blue bag. "Ready!"

They left the house at a slow, easy pace; despite the urge to reach Ba'ul as soon as could be. Karol took Raven's hand, encouraging him forwards. But either because the ranger was disinclined to have the surgery (and have his blastia explored) or because of the pain he was in, Raven trailed along slowly, eyes half lidded. Under the soft glare of the afternoon sun, he looked ghostly white. Yuri was tempted to carry him - but he was sure Raven would hate the undignified treatment even if it was only to help.

"Come on, old man. What if Leblanc and the others saw you this slow?"

Much to Yuri's worry, Oltorain didn't concede with a reply.

The Fiertia was waiting for them with the ramp on the ground ready to receive them. Ba'ul overlapped the ship and the land around it in dark, cool shadow. Judith and Repede were already onboard and looking over the railings at them.

Rite and Estelle were talking with three mages near the ramp. This got Yuri interested.

"Karol and Raven," he said quickly, "get on the boat and into the cabin. I'll meet you there."

"I don't want to go." Raven said, his voice low and serious, "if I'm meant to die, can't I do it with dignity? Rita can't - won't be able ta do anything!"

"Why's that?" Karol asked, looking up at him in open confusion.

"Look, do you want me to break all your bows? Including your Celestial Star?" Yuri threatened him lightly, "get up there, now." He said before he approached the mages.

"That's amazing! 'Bout time too!" He could hear Rita saying excitedly. "So any blastia then? And no aer whatsoever?"

The mages didn't seem to mind Yuri joining them. The tallest, one named Fredrick, said with a knowing smile, "we went over it, and tried various methods. The mana is safe, pure and natural. It's always been there, and thanks to the spirits we can utilize it more easier now! We'll condense the elements, then use pure mana for spells and magic! Soon everyone can use it!"

"Thanks guys, for coming all this way to tell me." Rita folded her arms and looked deep in thought. The mages nodded at here and started to take their leave. Frederick remained behind and handed her a bright green blastia. "It's core is purely mana. Just call upon it and it'll do your bidding. It might take some time to get used to, but it's way better than aer ever was. And you can still infuse it into bodhi blastias again too."

"Thanks."

With the mages having gone, Yuri rested on hand on his hip. "What was all that about?"

"You heard it all. Don't lie." Rita muttered, looking a little displeased. "It's what I've been trying to work on. But since Raven's got sick I've had to put my studies on hold. Thanks to those mages whom I've been working with - they've made a breakthrough - even if it has been without me. We should all be able to use mana soon as a form of energy like aer was. It'll be safer - I hope. Anyway - we'd best be leaving."

As Rita made her way up the ramp, Estelle took Yuri's hand and placed a light, feathery kiss on his cheek. Yuri smiled back and squeezed her hand. "Thing's are looking up. It would be good to use magic again."

"Yes! It would! So long as no one takes advantage of it, like Barbos did with the aer and Alexei with the apatheia."

Together they walked up the ramp, hand in hand. With everyone now aboard, the ramp was drawn back in and Ba'ul took to the skies. The sunlight streaked upon the deck in fiery ambers while the wind gained more strength. With the sea rushing under them as the dragon headed for the lands of Kogorth, the guild stood by the railings, watching the world fly by. This sensation was something Yuri never got used to; and he enjoyed it, every time.

"You know," Judith said suddenly, "I wonder where Duke is. I haven't seen or heard of him in ages."

"I have no idea either." Yuri admitted, his gaze still at the sea racing beneath them, "I'm sure he's still around, gloating at our species for all we're worth despite what happened. Or he may have changed completely and is leaving a quiet life."

"I hope so, for everything he's been through."

The lands of the hot, baking desert came into view. Hot scorching winds and sand blew onto the deck as Ba'ul went even higher; aiming for the rocky mountains beyond Kogorth. Nearing their destination in no time, the others got their things ready to depart. Yuri and Karol went to get Raven.

Opening the cabin door and unintentionally letting in a drift of sand, Yuri didn't feel particularly surprised when they saw the old captain on the floorboards in the furthest corner from the door. When Raven heard them come in he flinched under their shadow.

"What are you doing on the floor, Raven?" Karol inquired softly.

"I don't wanna go!" He said, looking from Yuri, back to Karol again, hugging himself against a tight corner of the room, "I'm stayin' right here! I'm not leavin' this cabin!"

"Raven - this is getting silly -" Yuri reached out a hand for him to take. The poorly ranger only backed away further into the corner, his hands now clenching a beam attached to the wooden wall.

"No!" He cried, his breathing becoming awkward and wheezy, "why can't you just leave me alone? I didn't ask fer this!"

Yuri could tell right away that Raven was scared. "I know you didn't. But we're going to look after you. There's nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of. We're here for you - all the way."

Yuri didn't quite know why the impulse came, but he knelt down and took Raven into a hard, long embrace. Karol, spurred on by the emotion and show of physical bonding, dropped to his knees too and captured Raven in another hug at the same time. This stopped the captain's protests at once and even softened his tight, uncomfortable breathing.

"There." Yuri said, "feel better now?" He felt Raven nod against his shoulder.

After one last squeeze, Yuri pulled away from him. "I've had a good run with you guys, whatever the outcome I guess." Raven declared solemnly, "and thank you."

They helped him up. This time Raven complied willingly.

There was a small jolt that throbbed through the whole compartment; signalling that Ba'ul had landed.

With Raven walking behind them, Yuri and Karol left the cabin to find the ramp already loaded and the rest of the party down on the ground waiting for them. The place was surrounded by mountains. There was dunes of sand here, but also meadows of rich, green grass and millions of little red and pink flowers. A town with crooked buildings and tall churches stood in the sun not far from where the dragon had landed. Even the air where was warm, and refreshing.

"I suppose the first thing we do is book a place in the inn." Yuri muttered aloud as they walked down the ramp, "then it's straight to work."

"Guys -" Gasped a weak voice behind them. They turned to see Raven grabbing his chest and doubling over as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. "Could you wait a second fer this ol' man? The floor keeps m-movin'!"

Yuri looked down at the solidarity of the ramp. "No it isn't, it's just you!"

Above them, the groaning clouds flickered with ushered blue lightening. The first few drops of rain were starting to fall.

* * *

Outside the window of Raven's temporary bedroom in the small cottage they were renting, there was nothing but dark, cloudy sky. The sun had gone, replacing the world with harsh shadows and cool breezes. Raven had changed into soft, clean sleeping garments. Induced with medicine and heavy painkillers, Raven soon nodded off to sleep in his bed, too tired to keep awake. He had been attached to the breathing apparatus to help push back his wheezes.

Judith took his limp hand that he been clenching his chest and squeezed it tightly. With her other hand she pressed a finger against the main artery in his throat to feel the rate and regularity of his pulse.

Rita was getting the equipment ready for the impending surgery that they had agreed would be carried out first thing tomorrow, but Yuri and Judith both feared that Raven was already too weak to go through with it.

"I'm not losing him, Judy." Yuri said so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. "Even if this guild's strong enough to face his end, it'll break Karol. And it'll break me."

"I think it's nice - that you care for him this much. A year ago I didn't think you were capable of caring for anyone."

Yuri smiled sadly. "I tend to keep emotions and feelings to myself. But not anymore. Raven doesn't deserve this pain. And I'm gonna help him fight."

The dark rain splashed against the windowpane in a tempest of might.

Yuri didn't know what else during the time spent watching Raven sleep. Estelle was out in the town looking for books on anything cardio - but Yuri doubted it would help.

Karol was playing a monster board game with Repede at the bedpost on the floor. But again Yuri knew he was only playing it to pass the time.

The rain was still heavy by the time Estelle returned home. Under her arm were volumes of hardback books. Quietly she bid them welcome before setting off to read in the lounge.

Yuri, curious and willing to digest a bit of research himself to pass the time, read one of Estelle's newly purchased books while he sat beside the bed. Karol and Repede had fallen asleep by the unfinished board game. Judy was in the basic kitchen cooking up something for them to eat.

Yuri was quick to learn from the book that Raven's degenerating condition would in turn cause his other organs to fail. This would include his kidneys, liver and digestion. With his blastia failing - the rest of him would already be following. All this bad news alarmed Lowell so much, he snapped the book shut and put it on the nightstand.

Raven groaned quietly, opening his waning blue eyes half way. For a moment he seemed utterly bewildered and lost. Yuri stood up and took his hand. "Hey, old man. How're you feeling?"

"Like someone jus' threw a rock at me. A big one." His eyes struggled to focus on Yuri's figure. He almost looked ready to pass out again. But then some hidden resolve or fever-induced impulse goaded the sickly Raven into motion. He went to sit up, startled when the breathing mask attached to his face tugged at the machine lying beside his pillow.

"You're still connected, Raven. Lie down, you shouldn't be getting out of bed."

"You - no -" The ranger continued on his demented path for freedom. Yuri went to object when he had a suspicion of the problem.

"Raven - where are you going? What do you want? I can bring you anything - just name it!"

"Bathroom - please - need ta go -"

Yuri took the tank in one hand before Raven ripped the tubing off altogether. With one arm he supported the captain against him after he slipped off the bed, holding the tank in the other. "Okay, we'll take it slow. One step at a time." It was very rewarding and sadly unsurprising when Raven complied right off the mark without declining. It was good that he was listening and trusting Yuri - but it was also a sign of downward health that he was being this obedient. Raven was never usually this co-operative or inclined to accept physical help.

Slowly they made it to the upstairs bathroom. It was pleasant - well built and had a fur carpet on the floor with a big bath and a toilet. Yuri guided the old man to it before helping him sit down on the seat.

"Go - 'way -" Raven mumbled, gesturing with his hand for the swordsman to leave the room.

Yuri set the tank down, sighing heavily. "I don't think that's a good idea. You might collapse again."

"Yuri! Jeez! Ever heard of privacy?" Raven panted, looking up at him with pleading blue eyes.

Yuri exhaled sharply again. "Okay, but I'm leaving the door open. Let me know when you're done."

"Yah - yah."

As promised, Lowell left and swung the door almost to a close. Then patiently he stood outside, arms folded as he waited. Judith came up the stairs carrying a tray. On it was a steaming hot bowl of what appeared to have soup in it. Beside it was a glass of water and a cup of medicine. "Our meals are nearly done," she said, "what are you doing standing out here?"

Yuri smiled sheepishly. "Raven's in the restroom but it's been awhile. He wanted me to bugger off so he'll screw if I go in and check on him!"

"Maybe he won't mind me?" She winked. She went into the bedroom to put the tray down before returning to tap on the bathroom door. "Raven? It's Judy. Can I come in and see how you're doing? I've got a lovely hot supper waiting for you!" Both of them strained to listen for a response; even if it was a weak one. None came. "Okay, I'm going to give you five seconds. If you haven't answered by then, I'm coming in! Five! Four! Three!"

"What's going on?" Estelle called from the bottom of the stairs, a book in her hand.

"Two! One!" Judy opened the door with Yuri anxiously looking over her shoulder.

Raven was sitting against the wall from the toilet beside his breathing tank. His eyes were almost closed, his breathing laboured and shallow. Judith approached him like she would a small child.

"Raven?" She began tentatively, "are you okay?"

He looked up at her with drooping eyelids. "F-Fine -"

"No, you are _not _fine." She rested the palm of her hand across his forehead, feeling how hot he was. "We're getting you back to bed."

"Raven," Yuri stated somewhat angrily from behind her, "why didn't you answer us when we called? Why didn't you tell me that you were done?"

"Sorry -" He admitted almost shyly as Judith helped him up, "jus' scared I guess."

"You old softy." Yuri took his hand and between them they guided the archer back into bed. Estelle looked ready to part with her powers again to heal him. This time Lowell grabbed her and pulled her away, leaving Judy to tend to Raven alone. "No, princess! It doesn't work like that! You're giving him too much energy his body doesn't know what to do with!"

"Why?" She snapped, frowning angrily, "it's always helped before!"

"Yes, but he isn't injured! That's why! Your healing energies aren't going to do anything because that isn't the problem! It's his heart, Estelle! Don't make me spell it out for you!"

Her prompt ire seemed to fall all around her like leaves. "I'm sorry." She said quickly, "I just saw him in pain and wanted to help."

"It's okay. Just warn me next time you do it again. At the moment all you're doing is giving him fevers and a higher pulse. It's stressing his body."

Her face seemed to drain to white. "Really?"

Yuri nodded gravely. "It's all right, just don't do it again unless I say it's okay."

Raven was tucked back up in bed with Judith helping him sit upright. Grabbing the tray, she rested it on the old man's lap and even went as far as to putting the spoon in his limp hand. "Eat." She told him without asking. "You need your energy."

"Yah, fer the surgery, I know."

"Surgery aside, it's good to keep your energy levels up, don't you think?"

He nodded, though he only looked like he was half listening.

"It's warm broth," Judith continued happily, "high in fibre and nutrition. Now hurry before it gets cold!"

While they left Raven to eat, the three of them were a little surprised to see Rita on the other side of the door, looking as though she had been eavesdropping. From the moment she set eyes on them she folded her arms and marched off down the hall. "Rita? Is something the matter?"

Judy caught her arm and forced her to turn back to the others. The mage shuddered at the contact but stopped on the landing. "It's about the surgery. I didn't want the old man to hear so I thought we'd discuss it away from his room."

"What about it?" Judy asked.

"It's not on my field of expertise. You'd need a qualified doctor."

Yuri frowned. "I thought we already discussed this. A doctor won't be able to do much, right? His heart's basically a blastia. You know the fundamental diagnosis! And his formula!"

"Only half of it! Once I open him up it'll be unknown territory for me. Who - besides me is trained in first aid? We might need the help."

"I am." Said Estelle. "And Yuri knows a little."

"Okay." The mage clenched the top run of the stairs with small, delicate hands. "Is Raven - ready for this?"

"As ready as he'll ever be. It's you we're waiting for."

"Right." She sounded as nervous as a deer caught in the headlights. "Okay. We'll let Raven sleep. Then at dawn we'll operate in his room. He'll need to be out cold for this. Someone's going to need to be with Karol - to make sure he doesn't get in the way."

After some more whispered discussions, Yuri went into the room to check on the archer. He was still presiding over a bowl half full. "Can't manage anymore?" The swordsman asked quietly.

Raven shook his head, his thick hair hiding half of his face. His breathing sounded slightly better with the aid of the tank, however his chest still rose and fell unnaturally. "Sorry. It's good stuff - real good. Just very filling is all. What were you guys discussin' out there?"

Yuri gently took the tray and placed it out of the way on the dresser. "Karol bumped his knee on the edge of the table. He just needed a couple of bandages."

"Oh."

Returning back to the bed, Lowell took his hand and sat as close to him as possible. He could almost feel how lonely Raven felt. It didn't take Yuri long to see this strong weakness. Raven loved company and friendship. That was probably the main reason he decided to join them for good and leaving his brigade.

Left alone for too long, and Raven became depressed and sullen.

"Yuri?" He asked, confused.

Yuri brushed back some of Oltorain's unruly hair from his white face. "Go to sleep, Raven. I'll be right here."

"But - the others -"

"So? They can cope without me."

Raven looked both bemused and a little afraid. But Yuri was not leaving and in the end, the old man seemed to accept this favourable gesture. "Thanks - Yuri. Really."

"Don't thank me! Just get some sleep."

* * *

**TBC**

**Dib07: All this story and still no surgery? Omg! How do i manage it? Anyways, thanks for reading! And see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 Falling Further

**Dib07:** This chapter and the following chapters are dedicated to **Mineriva** who found me on Deviant art and requested more! I have posted these two chapters and I will post more next week! ^_^ I am very happy I have a fan and someone who likes my work! So please enjoy, I have much more to show!

**xxx**

**Falling Further**

**xxx**

Raven –

Losing a guild member was going to be the hardest lash of grief they were ever going to face. Raven had brought so much cheer and life into the group and had helped them back up again when the goings got tough. Now they were going to do everything in their power to do the same for him.

It was a wet dawn. The rain drove against the earth in a fury of aching wind and falling leaves.

While the gales sung and beat against the wall of the house, Karol was allowed to see Raven one more time before the surgery.

"It will be okay. Rita's gonna take care of you." Karol hugged him profusely.

"What would I do without all of y-you?" Raven replied croakily. He hugged Karol back with all the strength he could msuter.

Judith took the young boy's shoulder in a hard grip. "It's time. We can't delay this any longer."

Karol grumbled, brushing angrily at the tears that came. Estelle guided him out of the room.

"Is – is this a g-good idea?" Raven said as Yuri gently got him lying back down again.

"A thorn in the heart isn't really going to be a turn-on for the ladies now, is it?" Was his stern reply. "And if you feel so badly indebted to Rita for this, then the only payment she needs is for you to get better. Think you can handle it?"

He nodded hesitantly.

After the full dosage of medicine was parted to him via a syringe, he didn't stay conscious for very long. Weak as he was, the archer slipped into a heavy stupor in moments. "How long will he be out for?" Yuri asked in evident concern. He parted Raven's garment at the chest and started cutting away the gauze that had protected it with a knife. Once it was free of the bandaging, he got a good long look at it. It was such a weird thing. He had seen plenty of blastia before, but not one like this. And being allowed to see it at all was a rare event as Raven tended to hide it away as much as humanly possible.

"Six to ten hours." Judith replied nonchalantly. "More than enough time for Rita to find out what's wrong with him and to hopefully fix that problem."

"Yeah. I sure as hell hope so."

With Estelle tending to Karol downstairs, Rita hauled in her equipment, her expression dubious and somewhat apprehensive. She glanced at Judy and Yuri once as if evaluating their expressions for doubt before proceeding. She had a stethoscope, a medical satchel, a tool box and a small green cylinder with tubes.

"Got an idea last night." She said with deliberate confidence, "I didn't tell you guys because I wasn't sure it would actually help, but now that I've got it up and running it might just work."

"What is it?"

"Pure mana. Spiritual energy. It's merely a sample really. The mages gave it to me to bulk up my research, but I gathered that if I changed Raven's formula, I could get his heart to use the mana directly instead of his vitality - at least as a short term measure."

Yuri didn't look so sure. "Rita - I don't mind if we stick with our original plan and have us use our energy for him..."

"No - no. This _will_ work." Once Rita had set her mind on something it was impossible to have her change her perceptions or even get her to try something else entirely. That was once of Rita Mordio's weaknesses.

She set the equipment up with meticulous organisation before climbing onto the bed and beginning to attach the green cylinder closely to Raven's heart. Using leather straps she buckled these under his arm and over his shoulder to secure it. Then she opened out his deep pink formula to regulate the power supply. Yuri watched in morbid fascination while Judy stayed posted by Raven's side.

"I think I need a vacation after this." Rita muttered, mostly to herself.

Yuri laughed quietly. "I think we'll all need one. What do you say? After this where would we go for one? Yormgen? The spa?"

"No. Somewhere quiet. Long stretches of lonely beaches." Judy said in a smooth, desolate whisper, "warm sun and iced drinks. Yes. That would be where I'd like to go."

Yuri complied happily. "Maybe we'll find that place, after I kill the Black Serpents that is."

Rita sat back slightly. "Okay, done."

"What did you do?"

"His heart's now feeding off the energy from the mana in the cylinder at seventy two percent efficiency - thus giving his body a rest. Now for the hard part -"

Yuri stepped slightly closer like an excited but nervous child watching a frog being pulled apart. Though his mind told him to look away, he couldn't help but stare as Rita got a pair of pliers and a magnifying glass and started to tug and pull softly at the spike lodged deeply into the very edge of the glowing red blastia. Even as he watched her pull with due care it didn't even budge. It must have been driven in with strong force. Rita cursed loudly at this. "Holy cats! It's in deep!"

"He must have tried taking it out himself in the past." Judith explained softly.

Gently at first, then with growing force born from frustration, Rita pulled at the spike, tugging it left and right; trying to work it loose instead. Ripping it out entirely might just do more harm than good.

Yuri remembered Raven saying casually; '_can't ya just take it out?'_

Rita leant back, at a loss. "Yuri, you try it! You're stronger than me!"

The swordsman took the metal pliers from her, not quite wanting to do this from square one. But now was now, it was too late to back out. Raven needed help.

While Judith held Raven down because of the force used, Yuri pinched the top of the spike and pulled. It was like trying to lift a stubborn nail out of the floorboards.

"Come on!" With a great heave it came out. Following its release the hole it left became quickly saturated in blood and the yellow fluids of infection.

"What is it?" Demanded Yuri as he held it up to the light.

"A claw." Rita looked at it close up without the magnifying glass while she clasped it with her pliers after taking it from Yuri. "But the tip's missing. It might be lodged inside." Suddenly looking afraid and uncertain, she placed the broken claw on a clear transparent tray before reopening Raven's colorful formula, bathing them all in deep crimson.

While watching the mage scroll down the runes and inscriptions, Yuri, swallowing hard, asked Judith if Raven's pulse rate was still steady. She looked up at him, her usual stiff complexion moulded into one of secluded worry. She obviously was trying to hide her concern, but Yuri saw straight through it. "Still stable at the moment. I think the extra mana is helping."

"Good."

What Rita did next cranked up the unbearable tension even more. After unlocking Raven's formula completely - she was somehow able to access his blastia heart in moments. As if surrendering utterly - the blastia gently popped out, thus increasing the blood trickle running down Raven's chest.

"It's okay," Rita informed the worried pair without looking up, "Alexei must have programmed this thing to come out in case of repairs and the like. It's normal."

"Oooh good," Yuri replied in a lightened tone, "cuz I almost passed out!"

Rita's expression looked slightly jaded for a moment before she continued. Like a professional surgeon she lifted Raven's blastia out with her fingers just enough so that she could lay eyes on all the tubing and arteries connected. Further inside was a lot of blood and the putrid smell of infection. Using her pliers she fished around where the blastia used to reside to try and find the remaining bit of claw. Judy made them both jump by saying suddenly; "his pulse is slowing."

"Hold on," Rita was absorbed by what she was seeing. Raven's blastia was doing everything a normal heart needed to do to function. The blastia was riddled with short black tubing and each piece was connected to real arteries and capillaries that might work both ventricles. The aorta was also attached concluding that all parts appeared to be functioning normally. "Amazing."

"Rita -" Yuri warned, "you need to hurry. While he's exposed like that, you're introducing his whole body to more infection and further complications!"

"Okay, okay!" The pliers probed into the blood and infection, trying to feel for the bit of claw. With no ribs in this part of his chest, she had to be careful not to probe too far in.

While she was doing this she noticed that one of the tubes connected to a large artery was swollen unlike the others. On a whim urged forth by compulsion to do something, she detached the tube with considerable effort. Whoever had designed these sure had made them tight. Once they were disconnected the tube pumped out blood with each slow beat. The artery was furred with some kind of obstruction. Rita rolled her eyes. "Good thing I researched stuff in Estelle's dumb books before I did this. This guy has some bad fucking cholesterol."

"Can drink do that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know! Who knows what he gets up to?"

Using a tiny suction device that was using for cleaning blastia, she removed as much of the clotting as she could before kneading the tubing back into place. Her work had damaged the artery but she hoped that this would heal in time. The bit of claw she managed to retrieve too but the infection she could do little about. "Okay, I've done all I can. I'll seal him up."

Resting the blastia back over the bleeding hole, she pushed his heart gently back in. It fell into place neatly, but as a final safety measure, Rita opened the formula to lock Raven's heart in place. She didn't exactly want it to come falling out as soon as the said patient wanted to get up. She was so absorbed in this, and seeing the job as a feat of accomplishment that at first she didn't notice Yuri's concern. Only when Judith got up in a fit of panic did she realize that Raven had stopped breathing.

Yuri hovered over the fragile archer, tapping his breathing mask and shaking his slender shoulder. "Come on, Raven!"

Judith shook her head. "You can't do anything like that, Yuri! Get him on the floor!"

Rita was drowning in a sea of turmoil. "I fixed the problem, right? Why is this happening?"

"Raven isn't some machine that can be fixed with a press of a few buttons, Rita!" Yuri shot back, gathering Raven's head and shoulders in his arms while Judith took his legs. They lay him down on the floor with great care. "Judy, run and get Estelle!"

With the krityan dashing out to fetch the princess, Yuri took off Raven's mask and pinched his nose shut. Taking a deep breath, he closed his mouth over Raven's and breathed down into his airways. Oltorain's thin, bleeding chest responded by rising briefly from the received oxygen before falling again.

"What do you want me to do?" Rita exclaimed fiercely, a syllable away from screaming.

Yuri sat up, ready to deliver another breath into his comrade, "just stay out of the way!"

After exhaling into him for a third time he was amazed to feel Raven's blastia heart still beating beneath his clammy hand. However its ponderous beats were slowing after every moment and getting weaker. If he did not get Raven breathing soon...

Estelle came running in, her eyes as big as puddles. Yuri was glad that Karol hadn't come and had dutifully stayed away. "Estelle," he said clearly; urgently, "get over here, quick!"

"Right -" She fumbled, looking unbearably frightened. She came over bravely and stooped beside Yuri.

"He isn't breathing," he said hurriedly, "I need you to focus your healing powers on his lungs and heart. Can you do that?"

She nodded uncertainly.

After giving Raven one last helping breath, Yuri sat back and watched the princess rest her hand on his chest.

_Come on, Raven! Fight! Please!_

Estelle parted her healing powers into him which momentarily lit up the whole room. His blastia heart started to beat more prominently under their worried gaze, but still Raven was not breathing.

"It's as I told you!" Judith was saying, tears racing down her cheeks, "he couldn't cope with the surgery! The shock's killing him!"

Yuri collapsed by Raven's side and continued exhaling down into him. It was a desperate process. Yuri had never mentally prayed so hard in all his life. Then, quietly at first, Raven coughed so weakly that at first they thought it had to be impossible. Yuri acted at once and rolled Raven motherly onto his side, patting his back firmly. Raven coughed harder until his lungs started to draw in precious amounts of air. Judith gasped with relief. Estelle was smiling through her tears.

The cylinder bottle of mana was throbbing strongly beside his heart, meaning that his blastia was working hard. For a while, too scared to move him, they sat with Raven for a while with a pillow under his head and blankets over his weak, shivery body. Raven's breaths were loud and unhealthy, but he was inhaling all the same.

"Is he still in shock?" Yuri asked.

Judith nodded. "His pulse is weak and his skin is cold and clammy. We'll need to keep him warm and calm. We'll also have to keep him on strong painkillers, plenty of fluids and stimulants to keep him going."

After almost an hour of sitting closely by him and watching him breathe softly, they decided to move him into bed where he'd both be warmer and a whole lot more comfortable when no other direct ailments came to light. With the breathing mask back over his white face, his respiration sounded slightly better and not as difficult.

"We'd better inform Karol of the situation." Yuri announced, his voice sad and defeated, "we can't leave him out all the time."

"Yes. He must be worried sick. I'll go get him." Judith offered.

Once informed, Karol came racing in like a horse, pale and flustered. Though it was a lie, they pretended the surgery had gone well for Raven and that no complications had arisen. Karol gullibly took it all in.

As Karol sat by Raven, Rita took the others outside the room. "He got a bad chest infection from that claw. And this is a lot of bacteria. He'll need to be on antibiotics until it all clears up. But what worries me is that he hasn't got a fever."

"Why would that be a problem?" Yuri asked, sceptical.

"Because a fever means his body would be fighting off the infection! His white blood cells would be responding! But - _no_ - fever!" She snapped angrily, as if in awe that Yuri could not grasp this. "The only way to explain this is that his body's too weak and he's low on the white blood cell count. That means his immune system has gone down the drain!"

"Can we fix this?"

"Yes, somehow. With a barrel load of medicine. As soon as he gets a fever, it means his body will be responding." She folded her arms, looking more cross than ever. "For now it's strict bed rest for him and only getting up to use the bathroom – actually – I'd prefer it if he didn't get up at all."

"Is there anything I can do?" Estelle asked.

Yuri sighed. She seemed to be asking that question _all_ the time. "Just don't heal him unless I ask. Maybe he'd like stories read to him or whatever. Right now we need to go out and buy him medicine."

"Right."


	9. Chapter 9 Torn

**xxx  
**

**Torn**

**xxx**

The town up in the mountains was pleasant to say the very least. The afternoon sun was warm and comforting after the dark time of the surgery. Wet puddles left over by the rain still clung on the roads and muddy trails, but with it being this bright and jubilant, Yuri felt strangely refreshed. The people here seemed well off. They wore suits, common garb or robes; a complete mixture of culture and attire. The shops closed very early, so they gathered what they needed immediately.

Rita said they'd meet at the town's centre where a large stone dragon with angel wings stood in the middle of the shopping complex. It was amazing to look at and quite unlike the rather boring sculptures Yuri was used to seeing in the cities below. This dragon topped at least forty feet high with its long, serpentine body spiralling upwards as if seeking for the heavens. In one forepaw it held a wand and in the other a shield.

While he stood admiring it with Estelle, Judy and Rita walked up to them, loaded with shopping bags. Some of it was packs of medicine while the rest was food.

"All done?" Yuri asked, surveying them each in turn. Repede had gone off somewhere - probably to chase rats or relax somewhere still sunny.

"Yes." Rita held up her bag to inspect the contents. "Think so."

Back at home, Estelle and Rita were unpacking and laying all the stuff they had bought out on the kitchen table. Estelle picked out a pink amulet among the bottles of medicine. The amulet was in the shape of a pretty pink heart while its thread looked like real gold.

"That's for Raven," Rita said with guarded empathy, "I'm no witch doctor but it's supposed to help with all things related to simple blood circulation. I thought it would be – nice..."

"I like it." Estelle replied with an honest, sunny smile. "I think he will too."

Yuri rummaged in one of the paper bags to make himself a honey sandwich. "Man I'm starving!"

"You can still eat at a time like this?" Reprimanded Rita, "aren't you worried?"

Yuri shook his head at her and took a big bite of his meal. After swallowing quickly, he mumbled, "I have been all week! That's why I'm so hungry!" He packed into his sandwich like a wild animal only to gleam eyes upon a local hot food store advert on the side of a mule in bold print walking past their window. He excused himself quickly, only to come back in not long later, gorging on a giant leg of chicken.

Rita rolled her eyes, her expression saying, 'men.'

Raven was still resting after the operation. His pulse and breathing remained steady. Just to be sure, they hooked him to a drip that would help keep him hydrated. To help with his poor circulation, they lifted his legs on a few pillows, thus directing more blood flow to his heart. The claw responsive for all this damage was cleaned up – tip and all and stored in a little box as a souvenir. Yuri wondered what the old man would think of it when he finally came round.

It had been a long day, especially for Rita. She felt somewhat proud of herself for not only conquering her fears, but actually going through with the surgery and succeeding. But what really mattered was what the others thought of her. They seldom doubted her abilities anyway but it was in the joy of seeing them admire her even more so that made her secretly smile. So that night, as they started to head off for bed, she tried not to mind Yuri and Estelle being together. Holding hands. Kissing. Rita was going to hold Yuri to his promise of never disbanding the guild. After all, what was there to go back to but research? That part was fine. She loved reading, learning. It was an ongoing hobby. But what she didn't want to go back to was the loneliness of her previous life before she had met them. You didn't know quite how lonely you were until someone showed you true friendship. She had a feeling that Raven was the same. He had joined them whole heartedly even after betraying them - and even if it meant Brave Vesperia would turn on him.

A year ago they had gone to Ehmead Hill where Raven confessed he knew something about flowers. There had been a fire lily. She couldn't remember the full name of it now, and Raven had said something about being abandoned. It was quick and furtive.

'If you leave ol' Raven alone, he'd just curl up and die.' Or something similar. Yet there was more truth to that simple thing he said, no matter how short it was. It was ironic really. Schwann had been a popular, well loved captain. Leblanc and many of his followers regarded him not just as a boss but as a worthy comrade. Yet Raven shunned all of it - to be with the guild.

Funny how things turned out.

Yuri had scarcely left Raven since the poorly archer had nearly died. After shopping for medicine and bandages, Yuri sat fixedly by his side. They were supposed to watch over him in turns, but Yuri refused to move.

Estelle had tried to make it clear that it was Judith's turn. "You're exhausted! Look at you, Yuri! You can't look after him if you're near death from lack of sleep!"

"If I leave him," Yuri said despondently, "he'll stop breathing. So I'm going to sit here and make sure that doesn't happen."

They decided that night that Judith would sleep close to him. The krityan boasted that she was a light sleeper and that any noise would wake her up. Yuri was not wholly satisfied to this claim but Estelle drew him to her, saying that everything would be all right. "You need your rest too, Yuri."

By late evening, Judy was asleep by the old archer in a second bed beneath the inn window. The hours passed. And Raven slept deep and serenely.

In the middle of the night, some few hours later in pitch darkness, Judith was sharply awakened by a weak, ineffectual cry. At first she thought she was still dreaming. Every night when she closed her eyes she had bad dreams about the surgery – Raven. The claw. But this time it was no dream. She rose out of bed and looked over at Raven who was sitting up in his bed panting as if he had just had a bad nightmare himself.

The gossamer bay of the moon bathed his scrawny profile in silver and white.

She leapt out of bed and wrapped a gown around herself. "Rave, hon." She said, stooping over him and placing a gentle hand on his shivery shoulder, "I'm here. What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, Alexei. So sorry. Didn't - m-mean to -"

Judith shook him very slightly. "It's Judy! Raven, look at me!"

He complied straight off the mark. Hazy blue eyes, awash with pain, gazed up at hers. "Judy darlin'?"

She nodded. "Yes. Bad dream?"

Though his eyes acquired hers, they still seemed as though they were looking past her at the wall. "I - I guess so."

"You in any pain?" She felt his neck and the top of his chest without seeking his permission. But he didn't seem to mind the contact. "Raven?" He felt cold wherever she touched him.

"No - pain, Alexei."

She sighed. He was confused. "You are in pain. Give me a moment and I'll get you some anodyne, sweetheart." All the medicine, gauze and anything for him had been put on the nightstand within easy reach. Since the surgery they had wrapped his chest up in soft, tight bandages. However, since the absence of the claw, his blastia had been bleeding profusely.

"Am I - home?" Raven asked next, his breath hitching in his throat. His eyes were too slow to follow Judy's movements and his hands were shaking copiously atop the fresh, clean blankets.

"No, sweetie. We're in Yun. A place in the mountains to help sick patients heal."

"Judy - I dun know where ev' gone -"

She untied his mask away and quickly tipped a small cup of medicine against his lips. Raven obediently started to drink. While he took his time she snaked an arm round his back and held him closely to her. Unable to drink all the medicine, he leaned away from the cup evasively.

She put the cup down before helping him lay back against his pillow with his mask reattached. "Raven, how did you get a claw stuck in your chest?" She wasn't sure if she should be asking him now. Raven was still mostly drugged up and fuzzy with both shock and pain. But ever since they had found out it was a claw - no more than three inches - she had wondered how it had got there in the first place.

"Am I - h-home?"

Judy took hold of his hand and squeezed it tight. He looked so befuddled and dazed. "Never mind, hun. Get some sleep."

"Y-Yuri -?"

"Hush." With the other hand she stroked his cheeks until his dilated blue eyes drew to a close. It was evidently clear that the shock had hit him hard and even without the claw; Raven was still finding it strenuous just to breathe. The good news was that he had managed to gain some level of consciousness after the surgery even if it wasn't a whole lot.

Like a mother she tucked him back in while the lullaby of his own confusion and shock sent him straight back to sleep. As a final check she pressed her fingers against his throat but there were no immediate improvements to his pulse. Since the highly invasive surgery, Raven had been having bad arrhythmias that came and went with startling frequency. This had been a problem they had overlooked.

Estelle had leafed through her books to read up on it with grave fear.

"Calm down everyone!" Yuri had admonished after Rita's bout of worry and Karol coming down in rueful tears, "we aren't going to lose him. I bought antiarrhythmic pills for him. This will help steady his pulse bu the reason he's getting these irregularities is because he's weak. Give him some time and soon these will go away.

Despite his calm demeanour and words, Yuri had stayed in Raven's inn room, waiting to give him his next pill. One every four hours. Raven was forced to take them – even when he hadn't really come out of consciousness yet. Unfortunately the pills were too big for Oltorain to swallow, so Yuri had to break them in half.

Just before dawn, Yuri came in quietly carrying a tray of medicine and a cup of juice. He set the tray down on the nearby table while Judith anxiously glanced over at him from the chair. She had not been able to go back to sleep since Raven first woken up.

"Hey, Judy!" He faked a weary smile for her, "looks like you didn't get much sleep. Everything okay?"

"Yes. I stayed up for him. He's been having bad dreams."

"Might be because of the drugs were forcing into him. It's a side effect."

"Perhaps." Her voice was light and faint. "He woke up. It was very brief, just enough for me to get some more painkillers down him. He still seems to be in agony. I'm worried for him."

Yuri patted her on the shoulder. "Don't be. I'll sort him out! And besides, it's my turn now. You better go and get some rest. It looks like you need it."

"Thank you."

He watched her leave.

The dawn light was barely shining through the curtains. Yuri yawned and rubbed his eyes. When he did manage to sustain some shuteye after worrying himself to death he too would have bad dreams about Raven. And most of them weren't good.

It was at least a spot of good news that he had woken. The pain he could look into – though he suspected the pain derived from his chest infection.

"Raven – hey! Old man! Time for your medicine! Judy says that you've been in pain." Gently so as not to frighten him, Yuri placed his hands on his shoulders and rubbed him. Massages did the trick. They were soft and continuous – a method that did not startle him. "I hoped you wouldn't be hurting anywhere. I gave you a full dose of anodyne before you slept."

Raven stirred softly, his eyes cracking open against the pale light that dug its way through the closed curtains.

"Y-Yuri?" His words were slightly garbled.

"Yeah, it's me." He leaned down and gently got his hands under Raven's warm back. Then he pulled him forwards in time to prop up the pillows behind him. Once that was done he leaned Raven back against the support. Ever since their ossan had got so sickly he hadn't been able to keep anything down. He vomited frequently and had terrible indigestion so it was a must to keep him sitting up to feed him or give him medicine – or else Raven was more than likely to throw it all up again.

Grabbing the pill from the tray, Yuri broke it in half and got the cup of juice ready. "You need to take the pill, Raven. Afterwards you can swallow down some juice to help it go down."

"Y-Yuri..."

The swordsman sighed. "I'll help you and then it'll all be over." He leaned forwards and slipped half of the pill between his partly opened lips. The archer crunched down on it – not what he was supposed to do. Yuri muttered some praise and then slipped the last half in. Raven slurped at the juice until he pulled away, not wishing for anymore.

"You did good, old man." Yuri turned to put the cup down and then gently put his hands on Raven's chest where the bandages protected the damaged blastia. He probed ever so softly there to see if Raven would react to him. But he did not. This meant that all the pain he was feeling was inside him. This included the chest infection and the surgery where they had to yank his blastia from his chest. Yuri hoped that what they had had to do to him would help in the long term as there had been no other way to get the claw out. And if the tip had stayed inside him – festering away – death would be the only outcome.

"How you feeling, ossan?" By now he was tucking him back up, making sure the drip was still firmly attached and that Raven was reunited with his breathing mask that looked far too big for him. But Raven didn't reply. His exhaustion had pulled him into another long sleep. Yuri stroked his forehead and sighed miserably. The old man still had no fever. The infection was sitting in his chest, quietly damaging him. And the old man's immune system hadn't challenged it.

**TBC**


End file.
